El Ángel de mi Vida
by ChikaneRin
Summary: Todas las personas creemos en algo… o por lo menos en alguien, pero… a veces las personas son tan necias, tercas y soberbias que no miran más allá de su nariz. ¿Qué hacer cuando creemos que tenemos todo el mundo bajo control y nos damos cuenta que una situación que nos importa esta fuera de nuestro control y de nuestro según poder?
1. CAPITULO 1: Un Encuentro muy peculiar

**EL** **ÁNGEL** **DE MI VIDA**

Los Ángeles, seres maravillosos que nos cuidan y nos protegen de todo peligro y maldad. Cuando éramos niños siempre se nos decía que nuestro Angelito de la guarda siempre nos cuidaría y protegería, que en las noches mientras dormimos el vigila nuestro sueño y que nuestros amigos imaginarios son nuestros angelitos de la guarda.

Hay personas que creen en los Ángeles… otras que no… pero creamos o no… todos tenemos un ángel a nuestro lado que nos cuida y nos ama

En la ciudad de Tokio, vive un exitoso empresario, uno que es realmente muy guapo, tienen una salud de hierro, todo el dinero del mundo, las mujeres más hermosas de la ciudad ¿qué más puede desear?, solo hay algo que no puede comprar. La espiritualidad y el poder brindar amor. El solo tiene por familiar a un medio hermano al cual detesta más que a otra cosa.

El nombre de este hombre de mirada dorada profunda y fría, de carácter muy seco que peca de arrogancia es **Sesshoumaru Saotome** de 28 años de edad, su cabello plateado, piel blanca, alto y cuerpo escultural.

 **Naraku Saotome:** un chico de cabello castaño largo y ondulado, ojos color negros y mirada profunda de carácter altanero, aventurero y amigable su edad es de 24 años

 **Kikyou Higurashi:** es una chica de cabellos y ojos negros, de piel blanca, una chica muy amigable y alegre su edad es de 23 años

Todas las personas creemos en algo… o por lo menos en alguien, pero… a veces las personas son tan necias, tercas y soberbias que no miran más allá de su nariz. ¿Qué hacer cuando creemos que tenemos todo el mundo bajo control y nos damos cuenta que una situación que nos importa esta fuera de nuestro control y de nuestro según poder?

Qué harías si el ángel de tu guarda, está ayudándote y cuidándote siempre… pero… también el necesita de tu ayuda

¿Le ayudarías?... él te ha ayudado en todo… tú le ayudarías a él?, el que con todo el amor del mundo no duda en ayudarte y en protegerte de todo mal

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1.** **UN ENCUENTRO MUY PECULIAR.**

Una mañana en Tokio, el sol era deslumbrante, el cielo era más que azul, las nubes parecían bombones, el aire era fresco, en un automóvil convertible iba manejado a exceso de velocidad Sesshoumaru, iba vestido de traje y sus ojos dorados los cubría unos lentes oscuros, no les tomaba importancia a las pequeñas cosas de la vida, solo a lo material.

Llego a su gran empresa que es una gran compañía de publicidad, estaciono su auto, bajo del mismo y entro al edificio, todas las empleadas desde la de intendencia hasta la de más alto rango de puesto suspiraban por Sesshoumaru.

Al llegar a su oficina, se sentó en su asiento de piel color negro…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Comencemos a trabajar

Trabajaba muy arduamente en su oficina, se la pasa encerrado todo el día y la tarde en ella, al caer la noche, llama a su secretaria…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Sara… ven

En eso la puerta de su oficina se abre y una chica de cabello y ojos cafés entra…

 **Sara:** Dígame joven?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que citas tengo para hoy?

 **Sara:** Pues… mire hoy tiene que verse con la empresa de Nike ya que quiere que le hagamos la publicidad del nuevo producto que sacara que son unos tenis.

 **Sesshoumaru:** A que hora es la cita?

 **Sara:** A las 8 de la noche joven

 **Sesshoumaru:** Bien… retírate

 **Sara:** Si

La chica sale de la oficina de Sesshoumaru, en eso suena su teléfono…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Diga

 **Sara:** Joven… tiene una llamada

 **Sesshoumaru:** Pásala

La llamada es transferida y es…

Sesshoumaru: Diga?

 **-** Oye… cuando piensas apoyar a la persona que te dije?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Sigues con lo mismo?

 **-** Es una de tus empleadas… deberías ayudarle… además les diste seguro de vida

 **Sesshoumaru:** Pues que el seguro se haga cargo… yo por que?

 **-** Es una vida Sesshoumaru

 **Sesshoumaru:** Mira… Naraku… yo no soy como tú o mi padre… así que no… y si tantas ganas tienes de ayudar a esa persona… hazlo por tu propia cuenta

 **Naraku:** No seas egoísta

 **Sesshoumaru:** Tengo una reunión así que nos vemos

 **Naraku:** Pero…

El albino colgó el teléfono…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Idiota… yo no tengo por qué ayudar a nadie

Se levantó de su escritorio, toma unos papeles, los guarda en su portafolio y sale de su oficina.

* * *

Mientras tanto en un hospital.

Kikyou y Naraku son doctores…

 **Kikyou:** Que te dijo?

 **Naraku:** Que él no tiene por qué ayudar a nadie… que el seguro se haga cargo

 **Kikyou:** Tu hermano no tiene… abuela… como deja así a una persona?… es un ser humano

 **Naraku:** Se lo dije, pero… no me hizo el menor caso

 **Kikyou:** Maldita la hora en la que la mandamos a trabajar con ese soberbio

 **Naraku:** Me siento culpable

 **Kikyou:** Yo también…

Naraku y Kikyou miran por una ventana a una persona que estaba en una habitación de terapia intensiva.

* * *

Sesshoumaru llego a un restaurante muy elegante y se reunió con las personas de Nike…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Buenas noches caballeros

 **Todos:** Buenas noches Sesshoumaru

El se reunió con Totosai Takeda y con Mioga Tendo….

 **Mioga:** Gusto en verte Sesshoumaru

 **Sesshoumaru:** El gusto es mío

 **Totosai:** Como va el imperio de tu padre?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Muy bien… gracias

 **Mioga:** Bueno pues… comencemos

Sesshoumaru, Totosai y Mioga comenzaron a hablar de negocios, desde la ventana del restaurante, una chica con aspecto de niña miraba a las personas que estaban adentro…

 **Chica:** Que… lindo… las personas sí que saben cómo divertirse

Se quedó mirando todo el tiempo desde la ventana.

Miraba a las familias que cenaban y platicaban armoniosamente, a los amigos que no se habían visto desde hace mucho tiempo y que se reunían, a las parejas que se daban de comer en la boca y se besaban…

 **Chica:** Que se sentirá… besar?

Tenía su cara posada en sus manos y miraba tiernamente a todos.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el hospital…

Naraku y Kikyou miraba a la persona que estaba en terapia intensiva…

 **Kikyou:** Es hora de irnos

 **Naraku:** Si…

 **Kikyou:** (Mirando a la persona que estaba) Hasta mañana… descuida… todo estará bien

Kikyou y Naraku salieron del hospital, se fueron a su departamento donde viven juntos.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el restaurante…

 **Mioga:** Así quedamos Sessho

 **Totosai:** Nos alegra que sea tu empresa quien se encargue de nuestra campaña

 **Sesshoumaru:** Déjenmelo a mí… les aseguro que será un éxito

 **Mioga:** Confiamos en ti

 **Totosai:** Por cierto Sessho… cuando habrá una Sra. Saotome?

 **Sesshoumaru:** De que hablan?

 **Mioga:** Si… de cuando sentaras cabeza y te casaras?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Eso no es para mí… el matrimonio no se hizo para mi

 **Totosai:** Algún día veraz que si

 **Sesshoumaru:** Espero que no sea pronto… ya que me quiero seguir divirtiendo

 **Mioga:** Esta bien

 **Sesshoumaru:** Debo irme… gracias por confiar en mi empresa

 **Totosai:** Lo hacemos por qué haces un excelente trabajo

Sesshoumaru se despide de ellos y se va…

 **Totosai:** Físicamente se parece a su padre

 **Mioga:** Pero en su carácter no se parecen en nada

 **Totosai:** Eso fue porque él vivió más con su madre

 **Mioga:** Si… la Señora Irasue era muy narcisista

 **Totosai:** Si… además… InuTaisho… no vivía con ellos

 **Mioga:** Es normal que por eso se hiciera así

 **Totosai:** Supongo que es porque… se siente muy solo

 **Mioga:** Tal vez

* * *

Mientras tanto en el estacionamiento del restaurante Sesshoumaru sentía que lo seguían, volteaba y no veía a nadie…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Debe ser mi imaginación

Abrió la puerta de su auto cuando 4 hombres le salen por la espalda…

 **Hombre 1:** Quieto niño bonito

Sesshoumaru voltea y los mira con su mirada fría…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que demonios quieren?

 **Hombre 2:** Tu auto y tu dinero niño

Sesshoumaru: Ja… piensan desafiarme?

Hombre 3: Eres un tonto… nosotros acabaremos contigo

En eso los tres hombres se le lanzan encima y lo iban a golpear cuando Sesshoumaru muy hábilmente los golpea y los deja inconscientes, pero no se dio cuenta de que detrás de él uno iba con una navaja y lo iba a apuñalar por la espalda cuando…

 **-** Cuidado!

Sesshoumaru voltea y ve a una mujer que se avienta sobre el otro hombre y lo detiene…

 **Chica:** Que esperas?… huye!

La chica le decía a Sesshoumaru mientras sostenía al hombre, pero el hombre se zafo de ella y la lastimo en su rodilla con la navaja, Sesshoumaru al ver eso golpeo al hombre y le quito la navaja…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Esto no es para jugar

El tipo al ver a Sesshoumaru enfadado se fue corriendo, la chica estaba en el suelo llorando y tomando su rodilla, el se acerca a ella y con su voz fría habitual…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Estas bien?

La chica lloraba…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Deja de llorar

Se calmó un poco…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Te pregunte si estas bien?

La chica tenía el rostro agachado y movió afirmativamente, en eso alza su rostro y Sesshoumaru la mira algo sorprendido…

La chica es de piel blanca, cabello y ojos de color castaños, su aspecto es el de una niña, esta peinada de media coleta y en su cabello tiene un listón azul marino, su cabello es largo hasta la cintura y ondulado, tenía los ojos llorosos y se tomaba la herida que tenía en su rodilla.

Sesshoumaru la miraba algo sorprendido… era una chica demasiado común… pero linda…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Puedes caminar?

 **Chica:** (Moviendo su cabeza negativamente)

Sesshoumaru la toma entre sus brazos y la sube a su auto…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Como te llamas?

 **Chica:** Yo?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… no hay nadie más en este auto

 **Chica:** Me… me llamo Rin

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin?... que raro nombre

 **Rin:** Si... todos me lo dicen… oye a donde vamos?

 **Sesshoumaru:** A mi casa… necesitas descansar y debo curarte… después te llevare a tu casa

 **Rin:** Gracias… que amable

Sesshoumaru sonrió malévolamente, ya que sus intenciones no eran esas…

 **Sesshoumaru:** ("Es una chica linda… además… tiene buen cuerpo… creo que esta noche tendré acción")

Rin lo miraba curiosamente, Sesshoumaru se daba cuenta de la manera en la que lo miraba, Rin lo mira y le sonríe…

 **Sesshoumaru:** ("Ya la tengo segura")

* * *

Por fin llegaron a la casa de Sesshoumaru, él se bajó de su auto y fue por Rin…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ven…

La tomo en brazos y la llevo a su casa. Su vivienda era muy elegante, tenía muebles antiguos, pinturas originales, en si se veía que él era muy poderoso. Sesshoumaru llevo a Rin a su habitación y la sentó en su cama…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Espera aquí… iré por el botiquín

 **Rin:** Si… gracias

Sesshoumaru se fue a su baño, tomo el botiquín y regreso con la chica; saco un algodón con alcohol…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Esto dolerá

 **Rin:** Si

Sesshoumaru pone el algodón sobre la herida y la chica comienza a quejarse…

 **Rin:** Me duele me duele

 **Sesshoumaru:** No seas llorona

Después Sesshoumaru se acerca a la herida de Rin y comienza a soplarle…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ya paso?

 **Rin:** Si… ya paso

Sesshoumaru le pone una bandita adhesiva…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Listo ya esta

 **Rin:** Gracias

La chica se queda sentada y Sesshoumaru se sienta junto a ella…

 **Rin:** Disculpa las molestias

 **Sesshoumaru:** No hay problema

 **Rin:** Oye… y vives solo?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si…

Sesshoumaru se volteo a otro lado, en eso el chico iba a besar a Rin pero ya no estaba… había desaparecido…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Oye… niña… donde estas?

Busco por toda su habitación y por toda su casa…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… Rin!

Pero nadie respondía, el chico regreso a su habitación…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Donde estará?... pero si solo me voltee menos de 5 segundos y después… desapareció… acaso… estaba… soñando?... no, no, no… yo traje a una chica… pero desapareció… que pasa?... acaso será un… fantasma? Tonterías yo no creo en esas estupideces… pero…

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **Seshoumaru no esta acostumbrado a ver las cosas simples de la vida... pero alguien le esta enseñando que hay cosas que no puede controlar... Ayudara a la joven por la que su medio hermano aboga? Donde se fue Rin? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de esta misteriosa historia! Un Dulce Reencuentro**


	2. CAPITULO 2: UN DULCE REENCUENTRO

**ADVERTENCIA:**

 **Las canciones que usaremos son:**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2.** **UN DULCE REENCUENTRO.**

* * *

Sesshoumaru salió a buscar de nuevo a Rin en su casa, pero no la hallo. Así que decidió darse una ducha, se lavó los dientes y se acostó a en su cama…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Donde se habrá ido?... Rin… que chica tan más rara

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

Sesshoumaru voltea y ve a una mujer que se avienta sobre el otro hombre y lo detiene…

 **Chica:** Que esperas… huye!

La chica le decía a Sesshoumaru mientras sostenía al hombre, pero el hombre se zafo de la chica y la lastimo en su rodilla con la navaja

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… que extraña chica

Se quedó dormido, después de un tiempo el chico despertó, aún era de noche, vio su reloj…

 **2:00 am**

 **Sesshoumaru:** Las dos?

En eso enciende su lámpara y comienza a leer un libro… después recuerda el dulce rostro de Rin…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Por que me acuerdo de esa mocosa?

Mira su reloj…

 **4:00 am**

 **Sesshoumaru:** Las 4

Deja su libro, apaga la luz y trata de quedarse dormido, pero no puede mejor decide levantarse y desde su ventana mira las estrellas

 **Sesshoumaru:** Estrellas… solo son un montón de luces perezosas no hacen nada por nadie

Deja de mirar por su ventana y se acuesta en su cama de nuevo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ya llevo 6 meses así… solo durmiendo como 3 horas… por qué será?

* * *

El sol comenzó a salir, Sesshoumaru se levantó y se vistió, después fue a la cocina, se tomó un vaso de jugo y salió de su casa, se subió a su auto y se dirigió a su empresa.

Llego como todas las mañanas, se metió a su oficina y comenzó a trabajar. Como a las 4 de la tarde Sesshoumaru trabajaba en su computadora cuando voltea para el frente de su escritorio y ve sentada a Rin que tenía sus manos en el escritorio y sobre ellas tenia recargado su rostro, la chica lo miraba como si fuera una niña pequeña, Sesshoumaru al verla se asustó…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Asustado) Rin!

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Hola

 **Sesshoumaru:** Como… como supiste que estoy aquí?

 **Rin:** Pues… mira

Le enseña una revista donde él era el soltero más codiciado del año, Sesshoumaru tomo la revista…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Así que… por eso me encontraste

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo tiernamente) Si… así que te llamas Sesshoumaru

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si... oye no te escuche entrar

 **Rin:** Es que… casi no hago ruido… no quería molestarte

En eso Sesshoumaru se levanta de su silla…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Disculpa… ahorita vengo

 **Rin:** Esta bien

Sale de su oficina y va con su secretaria…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Molesto) Sara… cuantas veces le he dicho que no deje pasar a nadie a mi oficina mientras trabajo?

 **Sara:** Joven… le juro que… no he dejado entrar a nadie

 **Sesshoumaru:** Adentro de mi oficina… hay una chica

 **Sara:** Joven… yo no me he movido de mi lugar y nadie ha venido a verlo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ven a ver…

En eso Sara y Sesshoumaru se asoman a la oficina. Cual va siendo su sorpresa…

 **Sara:** Joven… no hay nadie

 **Sesshoumaru:** Pero si… hace un momento… estaba aquí

 **Sara:** Joven… no hay nadie

 **Sesshoumaru:** (confundido) Este… regresa a tu puesto

Sara se sienta en su escritorio. Sesshoumaru entra a su oficina y cierra la puerta…

 **Sesshoumaru:** No… esto no puede ser… es la segunda vez que pasa… esa chica estaba frente a mi… y ahora ya no está… me debo de estar volviendo loco

Se sentó en su asiento de piel y decidió volver a trabajar. Cierto tiempo después llego la hora de la comida…

 **Sara:** Joven… me retiro a comer

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… vete

Sara se fue a comer, Sesshoumaru seguía trabajando cuando él decide mirar a la puerta y ve sentada frente a él otra vez a Rin…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Asustado) Otra vez?

 **Rin:** Que?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Oye… a donde… olvídalo

 **Rin:** Tu no sales a comer?

 **Sesshoumaru:** No… mi trabajo no me lo permite

 **Rin:** Debes hacerlo… podrías enfermarte

 **Sesshoumaru:** Eso no pasara

 **Rin:** Claro que si… si no te cuidas puedes enfermar

En eso Rin le da un yogurt a Sesshoumaru…

 **Rin** : Toma

Sesshoumaru ve el yogurt y después la mira a ella…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Como sabes que… me gusta el yogurt?

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Pues… me lo imagine

 **Sesshoumaru:** Gracias

 **Rin:** De nada

En eso tocan la puerta de la oficina de Sesshoumaru…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Adelante

 **Rin:** Quieres que me valla?

 **Sesshoumaru:** No, quédate

En eso entra Naraku y ve a su hermano…

 **Naraku:** Sesshoumaru

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Fríamente) Eres tu…que quieres?

 **Naraku:** Con quien hablabas?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Con ella

 **Naraku:** Cual ella?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Pues la chica que esta…

Sesshoumaru se da cuenta que no hay nadie…

 **Naraku:** Estas hablando solo?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Yo jamás hablo solo

 **Naraku:** Pues al llegar; antes de entrar te escuche hablando solo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Eso no es verdad… yo hablaba con…

 **Naraku:** Si claro… y que has pensado… ayudaras a esta persona?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que no… ya te dije que no

 **Naraku:** Es tu empleada!

 **Sesshoumaru:** Pues yo no la conozco… así que no lo haré

 **Naraku:** Solo espero que… algún día… tú no necesites de nadie

 **Sesshoumaru:** Jamás lo he necesitado y jamás lo necesitare

Naraku sale muy enojado de la oficina de su hermano. Sesshoumaru se deja caer en su silla muy molesto…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Y yo porque tengo que ayudarla

* * *

Molesto por la discusión con su hermano siguió trabajando, al llegar la noche salió de su oficina y paso a un restaurante a comer, ordeno y estaba solo, volteo a ver una pintura que le llamo la atención y cuando miro de nuevo frente a él, encontró a…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Asustado) Rin por Dios!

 **Rin:** Que te pasa?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Por que siempre me asustas?

 **Rin:** A sí? Pues… perdóname… prometo no hacerlo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Oye… te dije esta tarde que te quedaras y te fuiste… por cierto… por donde saliste?

 **Rin:** Por la puerta

 **Sesshoumaru:** Eso no es verdad… no saliste por ahí

 **Rin:** A que si… yo salí por la puerta

En eso llega la orden de Sesshoumaru…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Quieres algo?

 **Rin:** No… gracias yo ya he comido

 **Sesshoumaru:** De acuerdo

* * *

En eso Sesshoumaru le dice al camarero que se valla, mira a Sesshoumaru muy extrañado y se va, el camarero llega con otro mesero…

 **Mesero 2:** Que te pasa?

 **Mesero 1:** Creo que ese hombre esta loco

 **Mesero 2:** Y eso?

 **Mesero 1:** Está hablando solo

En eso los dos meseros miran a la mesa donde esta Sesshoumaru y lo ven solo.

* * *

 **Mientras en la mesa…**

 **Sesshoumaru:** Oye… y de donde eres?

 **Rin:** Pues… de un lugar muy lejano

 **Sesshoumaru:** Por ejemplo

 **Rin:** Pues… de… Nagano

 **Sesshoumaru:** Nagano? Y que edad tienes?

 **Rin:** 21

 **Sesshoumaru:** Estudias o trabajas?

 **Rin:** Trabajo

 **Sesshoumaru:** En donde?

En eso entran al restaurante unos hombres vestidos de negro y con pistolas en manos…

 **Hombres:** Nadie se mueva

Iban a asaltar el restaurante, en eso Rin se levanta y abraza a Sesshoumaru…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que haces?

 **Rin:** Descuida… yo te cuidare

 **Sesshoumaru:** No lo necesito

 **Rin:** (Con voz dulce) Descuida… todo estará bien… cierra tus ojos

* * *

Sesshoumaru mira a Rin muy desconfiado, la chica lo abraza y se recarga en su pecho, Sesshoumaru siente una paz muy grande, cierra sus ojos y después como su hubiera sido un parpadeo al abrir sus ojos estaba en su auto…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que… demonios…

En eso en el asiento del copiloto ve un yogurt, Sesshoumaru lo toma y lo ve fijamente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin…

En eso el chico mira como buscando a alguien, pero no ve a nadie, dentro de la cabeza de Sesshoumaru una dulce voz le dice…

("Vete de aqui")

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que?

("Es peligroso")

El enciende su auto y se va del lugar, llega a su casa, baja de su auto y se mete a su casa…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Esa mocosa… otra vez desapareció… maldición… quién demonios es…

* * *

Sesshoumaru se va a su habitación y se mete a ducharse, al terminar se enreda una toalla en la cadera para cubrirse, sale a su habitación y se mira en el espejo, cuando se mira, ve a alguien que lo acompaña, en eso ambos pegan un grito de susto…

 **-** AAAAA

Sesshoumaru ve que es Rin…

Sesshoumaru: Demonios Rin!

Rin: Y ahora que hice?

Sesshoumaru: Me asustaste!

Rin: Tu también me asustaste!

En eso Sesshoumaru se calma…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Como entraste?

 **Rin:** Por la puerta

 **Sesshoumaru:** No… eso ya no me lo trago… acaso quieres burlarte de mi?

 **Rin:** No

 **Sesshoumaru:** Para entrar a mi casa debes escribir una clave que está en el tablero de la pared… las puertas no se abren con llave

 **Rin:** En serio? Jejeje no lo sabía… pero te juro que entre por la puerta

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que haces aquí?... es muy noche para que andes en la calle

 **Rin:** Pues… veraz… es que…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que… no tienes casa?

 **Rin:** Si… pero…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Huiste de casa?

 **Rin:** No… pero…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Desesperado) Pero qué?

 **Rin:** Es que… me quedé preocupada por ti y… vine a verte

 **Sesshoumaru:** Estoy bien… a hora puedes irte?

 **Rin:** Esta bien… hasta mañana

Rin se levantó de la cama y camino hacia la puerta cuando…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Espera…

 **Rin:** Te ocurre algo?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Quédate si quieres

 **Rin:** Si

La chica se sienta en la cama, Sesshoumaru parecía león enjaulado, la chica lo veía fijamente con mirada tierna…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Alterado) Me harías el favor?

 **Rin:** Cual?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Déjame vestir

 **Rin:** Esta bien

En eso la chica se pone sus manos en su rostro y se voltea, Sesshoumaru se pone su pijama…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Puedes voltear

Pero cuando volteo se encontró solo en su habitación.

* * *

 **Continuara...**

 **Rin aparece y desaparece en momentos cruciales... Sesshoumaru por mas que trata de encontrar una** **explicación** **a su conducta o el por donde ella llega y se va es mas que imposible... pero ella esta al pendiente de él. Naraku suplica por la ayuda de esa persona... Sera que Sesshoumaru pueda** **aceptar** **? Cual es el misterio que envuelve a Rin? No se pierdan el** **próximo** **capitulo de esta misteriosa historia! ¿Me estoy volviendo loco?**


	3. CAPITULO 3: ¿ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCO?

**ADVERTENCIA:**

 **Las canciones que usaremos son:**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 3.** **¿ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCO?**

* * *

Sesshoumaru miraba su habitación y buscaba a Rin, pero no la encontró, salió a buscarla por toda su casa, por el jardín, pero nada…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Otra vez… me estoy volviendo loco… maldición… me choca que llegue sin avisar y se valla de la misma manera

Se acuesta en su cama y se queda dormido, pero a las 3 de la mañana se despierta como le ha sucedido últimamente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** De nuevo… no puede ser!

Se sienta en su cama y enciende su lámpara, pero decide encender el televisor…

 **Televisión:** Un anuncio especial! En uno de los restaurantes más famosos de esta ciudad…

Se percata de…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sorprendido) Es el restaurante donde estaba

 **Televisión:** El restaurante fue atacado por ladrones, pero lo peor fue en estacionamiento ya que fue encontrado un hombre que fue asesinado por uno de los malhechores, Seguimos reportando desde el lugar de los hechos en vivo

Apaga su televisión…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Un hombre muerto…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

En eso el chico mira como buscando a alguien, pero no ve a nadie en eso dentro de la cabeza de Sesshoumaru una dulce voz le dice…

("Vete de aqui")

Sesshoumaru: Que?

("Es peligroso")

Enciende su auto y se va del lugar

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ese… hombre… pude haber sido yo… si no es por… que estoy pensado… fue porque me fui del lugar no porque alguien me lo dijera.

Apaga su lámpara y trata de cerrar sus ojos, pero no puede conciliar el sueño, se queda mirando al techo como siempre…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Debo… ver a un medico… esto me enferma que no pueda dormir!

* * *

Estaba muy enojado porque no podía conciliar el sueño. A la mañana siguiente llego a su empresa tomo el ascensor y se encontró…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Asustado) Rin!

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Hola!

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que haces aquí?

 **Rin:** Vine a verte… como estas?

 **Sesshoumaru:** De los mil demonios!

 **Rin:** No digas eso… no maldigas

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Desesperado) Como tú no estás en mis problemas

 **Rin:** Dime… puedo ayudarte?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Tu? Ayudarme? No… no puedes

 **Rin:** Bueno… tal vez si me cuantas

 **Sesshoumaru:** Una mocosa como tú no entendería nada

 **Rin:** Pero…

En eso suben al ascensor otros empleados, al ver a Sesshoumaru lo saludan, él les contesta muy fríamente y el ascensor comienza a subir…

 **Rin:** Por que no los saludas amablemente?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que te importa

 **Rin:** Ellos te saludan amablemente… deberías hacer lo mismo

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Molesto) Ya te dije que no es tu asunto

Los empleados que iban en el ascensor se le quedaron viendo muy extrañados.

 **Rin:** No deberías de ser descortés

 **Sesshoumaru:** Mira… yo me comporto como me da mi gana

 **Rin:** Eso no es bueno… no debes de molestarte siempre tanto… podrías enfermarte

 **Sesshoumaru:** Yo no me enfermare jamás

 **Rin:** (Molesta) Si sigues con ese carácter… pues quien sabe

En eso el ascensor se detuvo y los empleados bajaron, se le quedaron viendo a Sesshoumaru quien los mira…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Molesto) Que me miran?

 **Rin:** No seas grosero

 **Sesshoumaru:** Deja de molestar mocosa

* * *

Las puertas de ascensor se cerraron y los empleados…

 **Empleado:** Creo que está muy estresado

 **Empleada:** Necesita ver a un médico… iba hablando solo

* * *

 **Mientras en el ascensor…**

 **Sesshoumaru:** Me seguirás todo el día?

 **Rin:** Debo hacerlo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Por qué?

 **Rin:** Pues…

En eso el ascensor se detiene y llegan al piso donde está la oficina de Sesshoumaru, ambos salen del ascensor…

 **Rin:** Espérame

Rin lo alcanza, Sesshoumaru caminaba muy rápido…

 **Rin:** Caminas muy rápido

 **Sesshoumaru:** Debo de hacerlo… el tiempo es dinero

 **Rin:** Eso no es verdad

 **Sesshoumaru:** Para mí y para todo el mundo es así… el tiempo es dinero

 **Rin:** No… eso no es verdad

 **Sesshoumaru:** De que planeta vienes?

 **Rin:** Del mismo que el tuyo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Lo dudo

En eso llegan a donde está el escritorio de Sara…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Fríamente) Sara

La chica se levanta rápidamente…

 **Sara:** Dígame Joven

 **Sesshoumaru:** Quiero que me traigas el informe del área de contabilidad y también tráeme una copa de vino

 **Rin:** No deberías beber

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Enojado) Deja de molestar

Sara se quedó sorprendida. Sesshoumaru le hablaba a alguien, pero en realidad solo estaban el, ella y otros empleados…

 **Sara:** Joven…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Enojado) Que demonios quieres?

 **Sara:** Se siente bien?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… deja de preguntar sandeces

 **Rin:** No seas grosero

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Enfadado y desesperado) Ya cállate!

Todos los empleados que estaban en ese piso y en el lugar miraron a Sesshoumaru…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que me miran? Pónganse a trabajar… Sara… deshazte de esta (Mirando a Rin) señorita

Se mete a su oficina muy enojado. Sara busca a la señorita, pero no ve a nadie…

* * *

Sesshoumaru se deja caer en su silla, se recargo en su asiento y cerro sus ojos, en eso siente como si le dieran masaje en los hombros, sentía muy bien esos masajes y dio un suspiro de alivio, cuando abrió los ojos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sorprendido) Rin

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo y tratándolo de manera amable) Estas muy tenso… debes relajarte más

 **Sesshoumaru:** No… no puedo

 **Rin:** Debes hacerlo… necesitas descansar

 **Sesshoumaru:** No puedo… esta empresa necesita de mi

 **Rin:** Por eso mismo… deberías cuidarte y descansar

En eso entra Sara con el informe…

 **Sara:** Señor… aquí está el informe

 **Sesshoumaru:** Déjalo ahí… Sara… tráeme un café

En eso el mira a Rin…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Quieres algo?

 **Rin:** Así estoy bien… gracias

 **Sesshoumaru:** Solo tráeme un café Sara… la señorita no apetece nada

Sara lo mira muy confundida…

 **Sara:** Señor… cual señorita?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Como cual señorita… la que está a mi lado

 **Sara:** A su lado?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… que estas ciega?

 **Sara:** Señor a su lado no hay nadie

Sesshoumaru voltea y ve a Rin sonriéndole, se levanta de su silla y se pone junto a Sara…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Sara… esta parada a lado de mi silla

La chica mira…

 **Sara:** Joven… no hay nadie ahí

En eso Sesshoumaru voltea y ya no ve a nadie…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Asustado) Que demonios pasa?

 **Sara:** Joven… se siente bien?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Sara… había una chica en mi oficina

 **Sara:** Joven… no había nadie

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Confundido) Claro que si… yo llegué con ella… yo te dije que te deshicieras de ella

 **Sara:** Joven… usted llego solo

En eso Sesshoumaru se toma su cabeza…

 **Sara:** Joven… quiere que llame a un doctor?

 **Sesshoumaru:** A un psiquiatra

 **Sara:** Joven…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Sara… regresa a tu puesto

 **Sara:** Si joven

Sara sale de la oficina de su jefe…

 **Sara:** Necesita ver un psiquiatra… tanto trabajo lo está enloqueciendo

Sesshoumaru se sentó en su silla y comenzó a pensar…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Quien demonios es?... Sara dice que llegue solo… pero estoy seguro que yo la vi… esa niña existe… que demonios pasa?

Sesshoumaru comenzó a trabajar como siempre; paso una semana, veía a Rin de vez en cuando, no platicaban la veía unos segundos, cuando trabajaba, la veía mirándolo con sus manos recargadas en el escritorio y el rostro de ella sobre sus manos. En algún restaurante, la veía a su lado o frente a él, cuando salía de bañarse y se miraba al espejo la veía detrás de él o a su lado sonriéndole, el volteaba y no veía a nadie, le preguntaba a los demás si habían visto a una chica a su lado pero todos le contestaban que no.

* * *

Una mañana en el consultorio de un psiquiatra, Sesshoumaru llego y entro…

 **Psiquiatra:** Buenos días Sr. Saotome

 **Sesshoumaru:** Quiero que me haga una sesión de 5 minutos ya que tengo una agenda muy ocupada el día de hoy

 **Psiquiatra:** Eso es difícil… una sesión dura por lo menos 50 minutos

 **Sesshoumaru:** Pero… en este caso no se puede

 **Psiquiatra:** Bueno… tome asiento

 **Sesshoumaru:** No… no puedo

Comenzó a caminar como desesperado…

 **Psiquiatra:** Que le ocurre?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Quiero… que me dé una receta que diga el nombre unas pastillas

 **Psiquiatra:** Pastillas? Para qué?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Desde hace unos días… una chica me persigue

 **Psiquiatra:** (Con sorpresa) Y que tiene de malo?... (Comprendiendo) no le gustan las chicas? Acaso es Gay?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Desesperado) Yo no soy Gay! Me fascinan las mujeres… solo que esta chica… solo yo la puedo ver… nadie más… solo yo

El Psiquiatra nota que Sesshoumaru tiene un pequeño tic en su ojo derecho…

 **Psiquiatra:** Disculpe… tiene un tic?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Molesto) Por supuesto que no

 **Psiquiatra:** Que hay de la chica que ve

 **Sesshoumaru:** Solo yo la veo… nadie más… se aparece en mi casa, en mi oficina, en mi auto, llega y se va sin avisar

 **Psiquiatra:** Y que quiere que yo haga?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Quiero que la desaparezca

 **Psiquiatra:** Que?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Quiero que se esfume (Alterado) usted me recetara unas pastillas mágicas que yo comprare camino a mi trabajo y con eso desaparecerán mis alucinaciones

 **Psiquiatra:** Esta bien… cálmese… pero se las recetare si promete venir a una sesión

 **Sesshoumaru:** No puedo

 **Psiquiatra:** Si no la hace… no le daré el nombre de las pastillas

 **Sesshoumaru:** Esta bien… lo haré

El Psiquiatra le receto unos calmantes leves ya que considero que Sesshoumaru exageraba, el tomo la receta y se fue del consultorio, camino a su trabajo compro las pastillas, llego a su oficina como siempre solo que más histérico que de costumbre, al entrar…

* * *

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Molesto) Que demonios quieres Naraku?

 **Naraku:** Me han dicho que estas muy alterado… que te pasa?

 **Sesshoumaru:** No me pasa nada

 **Naraku:** Hermano… cálmate… oye (Mirando el ojo derecho de Sesshoumaru) Tienes un tic?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Con un demonio que no!

En eso detrás de él…

 **Rin:** (Alegremente) Hola Sesshy!

Sesshoumaru al verla se asusta…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que demonios haces aquí?

 **Rin:** Vine a verte

 **Naraku:** Sesshoumaru… con quien hablas?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ahorita… (Señalándola con el dedo) esa mujer… esa mocosa desaparecerá de mi vista

 **Naraku:** (Preocupado) Sesshoumaru cálmate

Sesshoumaru se sirve un vaso con agua y se toma una de las pastillas que le recetaron…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Burlándose) Despídete alucinación

Sesshoumaru se toma la pastilla cierra un momento los ojos, pero al abrirlos, Rin seguía allí mirándolo, él al ver que no desaparece comienza a consumir más pastillas.

* * *

 **Continuara...**

 **El carácter de Sesshoumaru no es muy agradable hacia los demás, pareciera que Rin solo es capaz de aguantarle ese mal humor... él por todos los medios ha intentado ya no ver a Rin mas... al grado de consumir calmantes... pero la joven sigue estando junto a el. Naraku preocupado por su hermano ha decidido ir a verlo... que sera lo que sucederá con el juicio de Sesshoumaru? Podrá estar a salvo de esa dosis letal de calmantes? No se pierdan el** **próximo** **capitulo de esta misteriosa historia! Acaso... ¿Alguien me cuida?**


	4. CAPITULO 4 ACASO… ¿ALGUIEN ME CUIDA?

**ADVERTENCIA:**

 **Las canciones que usaremos son:**

 **El Muchacho de los Ojos Tristes - Janette**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 4.** **ACASO… ¿ALGUIEN ME CUIDA?**

* * *

Sesshoumaru se tomó varias pastillas, pero…

 **Rin:** (Preocupada) Sesshy… deja de tomar eso

Él comenzó a desesperarse…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Mira mocosa… yo compre estas pastillas para ya no verte mas… por que sigues aquí?

Naraku miraba a su hermano muy alterado…

 **Naraku:** Sesshoumaru… con quien hablas?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Con la mocosa que esta frente a nosotros

 **Naraku:** No hay nadie frente a nosotros

 **Sesshoumaru:** Eres una maldita alucinación

 **Rin:** (Calmada) Sesshy cálmate

Sesshoumaru siente un mareo y cae desmayado al suelo, Naraku se levantó de su asiento…

 **Naraku:** (Desesperado) Sara… llama a una ambulancia pronto!

* * *

Una ambulancia lleva a Sesshoumaru. Rin lo tomaba de la mano, al llegar al hospital Naraku se pone su bata y ve a su amada…

 **Kikyou:** Amor que le paso a tu hermano?

 **Naraku:** No lo sé… Sara y sus empleados me dijeron que anda como loco… y hoy lo vi hablando solo, se tomó como 10 calmantes… iré a verlo

Naraku atendió a su hermano, después de un rato lo dejo estable y salió de la habitación de Sesshoumaru…

 **Kikyou:** Que paso?

 **Naraku:** Tiene un estrés de los mil demonios… estuvo a punto de que le diera un infarto

 **Kikyou:** Pero él es un chico muy sano

 **Naraku:** Lo se… pero su estilo de vida es muy riguroso, trabaja como un desquiciado los 365 días del año

 **Kikyou:** Tu hermano necesita mucho reposo

 **Naraku:** Si… y como esta ella?

 **Kikyou:** (Triste) Igual… no hay avance

 **Naraku:** No podemos perder la esperanza… despertará… yo sé que lo hará

 **Kikyou:** Esperemos

* * *

Sesshoumaru estaba en una habitación de hospital durmiendo, después de un rato el chico despertó, al abrir los ojos se topó con la mirada tierna de Rin…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Adormilado) Rin

 **Rin:** Como te sientes?

 **Sesshoumaru:** No se… extraño

 **Rin:** Es normal

Sesshoumaru quería levantarse, pero…

 **Rin:** (Deteniéndolo) No… quédate acostado

 **Sesshoumaru:** Debo ir a trabajar

 **Rin:** No… debes descansar

 **Sesshoumaru:** Pero…

 **Rin:** Tranquilo… descansa

Rin le pone su mano en la frente, Sesshoumaru siente muchísima paz y cierra sus ojos. Rin lo mira tiernamente y le da un beso en la mejilla, lo deja dormir mientras lo contempla y le sonríe tiernamente.

* * *

Llego la noche, Sesshoumaru despertó y se vio solo en su habitación…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Donde…

En eso el chico recuerda a Rin…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… Rin donde estás?

En eso entra Naraku…

 **Naraku:** Como te sientes?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Mejor

 **Naraku:** Déjame revisarte

 **Sesshoumaru:** Eso jamás… no permitiré que tú me pongas un dedo encima

 **Naraku:** Deja de ser tan soberbio

 **Sesshoumaru:** Quiero a otro doctor

Naraku acuesta a su hermano de un empujón…

 **Naraku:** Te digo que te quedes quieto

Sesshoumaru se queda impresionado, Naraku lo revisa…

 **Naraku:** Ya estas mejor… oye… necesitas descansar más… estuviste a punto de sufrir un infarto

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sorprendido) Yo?

 **Naraku:** Si… tu… y todo por tonto… está bien que seas trabajador, pero no hay que ser adictos al trabajo

 **Sesshoumaru** : (Indiferente) Es que como tú eres un mediocre

 **Naraku:** Un mediocre con más posibilidades de vivir que tu

Sesshoumaru se queda callado…

 **Naraku:** Ya puedes irte… quieres que te acompañe?

 **Sesshoumaru:** No… yo me voy solo

 **Naraku:** Esta bien… pero necesito que te cuides

 **Sesshoumaru:** De que hablas?

 **Naraku:** No iras a trabajar una semana

 **Sesshoumaru:** Estas demente? No puedo hacer eso

 **Naraku:** Debes hacerlo… necesitas descansar y si no lo haces… te dejare internado en el hospital hasta que pase una semana

 **Sesshoumaru:** No te atreverías

 **Naraku:** Claro que si

 **Sesshoumaru:** Esta bien… lo haré

Sesshoumaru se levantó de la cama, se vistió y salió de ella. A lado de su cuarto donde él había estado había alguien más solo que no podía distinguir, iba a acercarse cuando…

 **Kikyou:** Hola Sesshoumaru

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirándola) Hola

 **Kikyou:** Te sientes mejor?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… adiós

 **Kikyou:** Adiós

Sesshoumaru salió del hospital, el chico se fue caminando y llego a su empresa, saco su auto y se fue a su casa. Al llegar a su casa entro y se acostó en su cama, cerro sus ojos…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

Sesshoumaru quería levantarse, pero…

 **Rin:** (Deteniéndolo) No… quédate acostado

 **Sesshoumaru:** Debo ir a trabajar

 **Rin:** No… debes descansar

 **Sesshoumaru:** Pero…

 **Rin:** Tranquilo… descansa

Rin le pone su mano en la frente, Sesshoumaru siente muchísima paz y cierra sus ojos

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

Abrió sus ojos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… donde estarás?

Se metió a ducharse. Él jamás se había quedado en la tina, pero ese día sintió el deseo de estar en ella, estaba relajándose cuando el estero de su cuarto se prendió con una canción…

 _Ni una simple sonrisa,_

 _Ni un poco de luz en sus ojos profundos._

 _Ni siquiera reflejo de algún pensamiento_

 _Que alegre su mundo._

Sesshoumaru se sorprende al escuchar el estéreo de su habitación encendido, él iba a levantarse cuando siente unas manos que lo toman de los hombros, se queda sentado en la tina, sintiendo como unas manos le hacen masaje en sus hombros. Cierra sus ojos y disfruta del masaje.

 _Hay tristeza en sus ojos hablando y callando_

 _Y bailando conmigo_

 _Una pena lejana que llega a mi alma_

 _Y se hace cariño_

Después siente como si con la esponja de baño le tallaran su espalda, sentía un bienestar incomparable, después siente como si en las sienes le masajearan también, sentía mucha paz.

 _El muchacho de los ojos tristes_

 _Vive solo y necesita amor_

 _Como el aire necesita verme_

 _Como a él solo necesito yo_

Sesshoumaru se enjuaga su bien formado cuerpo y sale del baño, se pone su pijama y se acuesta en su cama, su larga cabellera estaba esparcida por su almohada, cierra los ojos y comienza a llamar…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… Rin… donde estas… ven

Se acuesta de lado y sin que él la viera Rin se pone detrás de él y lo abraza tiernamente. Sesshoumaru siente un abrazo cálido, da una leve sonrisa y se queda profundamente dormido, Rin lo miraba y le acariciaba su cabello…

 **Rin:** Aquí estoy… siempre… estoy contigo

Lo abrazo fuertemente, Sesshoumaru al sentir unos brazos rodearlo sintió mucha tranquilidad y se quedó dormido. Llego el amanecer, Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos miro su reloj y vio…

 **"11:30 am"**

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Las 11:30

En eso se deja caer en su cama de nuevo; cierra un momento los ojos y al abrirlos ve el sol que entra por su ventana, se levanta de su cama y se dirige a su ventana, abre las cortinas y ve que es un maravilloso día…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Dormí hasta el amanecer… me siento mucho mejor

Da un suspiro de tranquilidad…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Me pareció que… Rin… estuvo anoche aquí… se quedó conmigo

Dio una leve sonrisa, se vistió y bajo a su cocina a ver que podría desayunar, mientras bajaba las escaleras percibió un agradable aroma a flores, rosas para ser exactos, siguió el aroma y lo llevo hasta la cocina y encontró en la mesa un almuerzo preparado. Sesshoumaru era tan avaro que no había contratado servicio de cocina y la señora que le limpiaba su casa iba cada semana.

Sesshoumaru vio que el almuerzo consistía en verduras, una ración de pollo y un jugo de naranja, él sonrió y se sentó en la mesa, por primera vez desde que se había convertido en el joven frio y calculador desayunaba en su casa.

Al terminar de almorzar decidió salir a dar una vuelta, se dirigió a su cochera y se montó a su moto, se dirigió a un bosque que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad lejos de toda la civilización, al llegar al bosque dejo su moto estacionada y comenzó a internarse en el bosque, llego a un árbol y se sentó junto a él, el aroma del bosque era fresco, olía a hierva húmeda, las copas de los árboles estaban tupidas por hojas verdes y comienza a recordar…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

Sesshoumaru tenía 16 años, y estaba con su madre una mujer muy parecida a él…

 **Irasue:** Sesshoumaru… no debes de ser bueno ni caritativo con nadie en este mundo… nadie lo merece

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Confundido) Pero…

 **Irasue:** Tu naciste para ganar y así lo harás… siempre ganaras… no debes conformarte con cualquier cosa, tu mereces lo mejor del mundo… lo que tú ganas es para ti… y jamás debes compartirlo con nadie… nadie merece la ayuda de nadie… entiendes… nadie

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… eso me lo has dicho desde que tenía 8 años

 **Irasue:** Pues grábatelo de memoria

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

Miraba al cielo del atardecer…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Así crecí toda mi vida… mi madre me inculco eso y mi padre… el jamás… hablo conmigo, él se fue y se olvidó de mí.

Se quedó pensando en las palabras de su madre, después de un rato ya casi al anochecer se fue a su moto, la encendió, arranco y se iba para su casa, después de unos cuantos kilómetros.

La moto se detiene, se fue parando poco a poco hasta que Sesshoumaru se detuvo por completo, ya era de noche en eso él se fija en el tablero y ve que…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ya no tiene gasolina

Se orilla y se queda parado junto a su moto…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Maldita sea! Y donde encontrare una gasolinera?

* * *

Sesshoumaru se sentó junto a su moto, varios autos pasaron, pero el orgullo de él era tan grande que no les pedía ayuda. Eran las 11:00 pm, comenzaba a hacer frío y se veían unos nubarrones que tapaban la luna creciente. A mitad de la carretera se ve la figura de una persona; Sesshoumaru se levantó, la persona se acercaba a él quien estaba listo para dar un golpe cuando…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sorprendido y aliviado) Rin

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Hola

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que haces aquí?

 **Rin:** Salí a caminar

 **Sesshoumaru:** Vives por aquí?

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo tiernamente) No… que te paso?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Nada

 **Rin:** Nada?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Bueno… me quede sin gasolina

 **Rin:** Que mal… y si le hechas agua?

 **Sesshoumaru:** No seas tonta… con agua no camina

 **Rin:** Es verdad… que tonta soy Jejeje

Reía tiernamente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirando su reloj) Ya es muy tarde

 **Rin:** Si verdad?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sentándose en el suelo junto a su moto) Si

 **Rin:** (Sentándose a su lado) Bueno pues… me quedare contigo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que?

 **Rin:** Que me quedare a tu lado

 **Sesshoumaru:** No te regañaran en tu casa?

 **Rin:** No me importa… tú me necesitas en este momento

Comienza a llover fuertemente…

 **Sesshoumaru** : Maldición!

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Está lloviendo… que lindo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Pero nos vamos a mojar

 **Rin:** Y que?… disfrútalo… no siempre tenemos esta oportunidad

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Irónicamente) De mojarnos?… estás loca

* * *

 **Continuara...**

 **Después de unas horas hospitalizado y de un regaño de Naraku... Sesshoumaru decide tomarse una semana de descanso, Rin lo ha hecho dormir por fin después de muchos meses de no hacerlo, lo mima, lo cuida... y ahora... esta a su lado cuando mas la necesita. Irasue sembró frialdad en el corazón de su hijo... podrá tener calidez algún día? No se pierdan el** **próximo** **capitulo de esta misteriosa historia! ¿Que eres tu de mi?**


	5. CAPITULO 5 ¿QUE ERES TÚ DE MÍ?

**ADVERTENCIA:**

 **Las canciones que usaremos son:**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 5.** **¿QUE ERES TÚ DE MÍ?**

* * *

Sesshoumaru y Rin estaban bajo la lluvia…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Fastidiado) Genial… lo que me faltaba

 **Rin:** (Alegremente) No es malo… la lluvia es un milagro… hay que disfrutarla

Comenzó a bailar bajo la lluvia, Sesshoumaru la veía algo extrañado, la castaña lo toma de las manos y comienzan a girar. Sesshoumaru la miraba muy confundido, Rin lo miraba de manera tierna y le sonreía a él. Después dejaron de girar, ambos estaban muy empapados…

 **Rin:** Que lindo no?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Indiferente) Si tú lo dices

 **Rin:** (Tiernamente) Debes valorar más las cosas de todos los días, ya sea lluvia, viento o nieve

Sesshoumaru la miraba fijamente, en ese instante dejo de llover…

 **Rin:** Ya dejó de llover

 **Sesshoumaru:** Por fin

 **Rin:** Creo que nadie pasara a ayudarnos

 **Sesshoumaru:** No necesitamos ayuda

 **Rin:** Es bueno dar y recibir

Sesshoumaru toma su moto y comienza a caminar con ella…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Vámonos Rin

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Si

Caminaban juntos, Sesshoumaru era muy seco y callado, mientras que Rin es muy habladora y tierna, Rin le platicaba cosas a Sesshoumaru, en la escuchaba, aunque hacía pocos comentarios. Caminaron por toda la carretera, al fin llegaron a la ciudad y se dirigieron a una gasolinera, llenaron el tanque de la motocicleta y la encendió…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Esto es mejor

 **Rin:** Me alegra que… ya arranque

 **Sesshoumaru:** Te llevo a tu casa?

 **Rin:** No… yo me iré sola

 **Sesshoumaru:** Son las 2:30 de la madrugada

 **Rin:** Es que… la verdad… no tengo a donde ir… mis papás no están en la ciudad

 **Sesshoumaru:** A sí?

 **Rin:** Si… bueno… iré a un hotel a quedarme… nos vemos

Comenzó a caminar, Sesshoumaru no tenía la intención de seguirla, pero… se subió a su moto y alcanzo a la castaña…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… espera

La joven volteo y lo miro tiernamente…

 **Rin:** Si… dime

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ven conmigo

 **Rin:** En serio?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… vámonos

Rin se subió a la moto detrás de él…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Sostente… no quiero que te caigas

Rin se abrazó fuertemente de la cintura de Sesshoumaru, él arranco e iba a una velocidad moderada, ella recargo su cabeza en la espalda de Sesshoumaru quien al sentir eso sonrió…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Vas bien?

 **Rin:** Si

 **Sesshoumaru:** ("Que bueno que… me encontré contigo… no me sentí… solo")

Llegaron a la casa de él, dejaron la moto en la cochera y entraron a la casa…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Bienvenida

 **Rin:** Gracias

Sesshoumaru va a la sala y prende su chimenea…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Acércate al fuego

 **Rin:** Si

Sesshoumaru estaba hincado junto a la chimenea poniendo sus manos cerca del fuego para que se calentaran, Rin lo miro y lo imito, lo miraba, Sesshoumaru volteaba a verla y ella le dedicaba tiernas sonrisas, Sesshoumaru se calentó sus manos, en eso las retiro del fuego y ella también…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ya te calentaste?

 **Rin:** Este…

Él le toca las manos a la castañay las sintió muy frías…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Estas helada… pareces un muerto

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Que cosas dices

Sesshoumaru comenzó a frotar las manos de Rin para darles calor, la joven lo miraba muy dulcemente, Sesshoumaru sintió la mirada…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Oye… ya que… no tienes… donde ir… te… podrirás… quedar conmigo… claro si quieres

 **Rin:** Enserio?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si

 **Rin:** Esta bien… te prometo que no te molestare… si no quieres ruido me quedare calladita… te ayudare en todo lo que pueda

 **Sesshoumaru:** Esta bien… ven… te prestare algo para que te cambies

 **Rin:** Si

Subieron a la planta de arriba, Sesshoumaru fue a una habitación y saco una especie de pijama de mujer y se la dio a Rin…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Úsalo

 **Rin:** Que bonito… de quien es?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Era de… mi madre

 **Rin:** Valla

Sesshoumaru se salió del cuarto, Rin se puso el camisón que era como un vestido largo, era medio escotado de la parte de arriba y tenía unos tirantes para los hombros, Sesshoumaru estaba en su habitación cuando Rin entro…

 **Rin:** Hola

Sesshoumaru al verla con esa pijama sintió que se le iba el aliento, la joven se veía realmente muy bien, él tenía ganas de abrazarla y no dejarla ir pero se controló…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Indiferente) Hola

Sesshoumaru tenía chimenea en su habitación, la estaba encendiendo y estaba sentado en el suelo mirando el fuego, Rin se acercó y se sentó junto a él…

 **Rin:** Parece como si estuviéramos en navidad

 **Sesshoumaru:** Por que lo dices?

 **Rin:** Porque estamos sentados frente a la chimenea

Sesshoumaru miro a Rin quien tenía un aire de inocencia y pureza tan grande que a él comenzaba a maravillarle.

 **Sesshoumaru:** Puede que tengas razón

 **Rin:** Oye… te puedo pedir algo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que quieres?

 **Rin:** Puedo quedarme a dormir contigo?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que?

 **Rin:** Que si me puedo quedar a dormir contigo

Sesshoumaru estaba frio, no sabía que contestar, sabía que si ella se quedaba con el… no podría controlarse y la haría suya sin pensarlo, pero la mirada de Rin era muy tierna y pura…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Esta bien

 **Rin:** Entonces acostémonos a dormir… porque ya es muy tarde

Rin se dirigió a la cama, la destendio y se acostó, Sesshoumaru la miraba…

 **Rin:** No te acostaras?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… deja me pongo mi pijama

Se puso su pijama, Rin lo miraba de manera muy natural, Sesshoumaru sentía la mirada de la chica, cosa rara en él, pero se sonrojo y se acostó junto a Rin quien lo miraba. Sesshoumaru trataba de esquivarle la mirada, pero le era imposible y la mira también…

 **Rin:** Sabes… estoy feliz

 **Sesshoumaru:** Por qué?

 **Rin:** (Abrazándolo) Por que no estoy sola

Sesshoumaru no sabía qué hacer, ella lo abrazaba, pero sentía una paz tan grande que él también la abrazo y al atrajo hacia el…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Yo… también

Ambos cerraron sus ojos y a la luz del fuego de la chimenea se quedaron dormidos, a la mañana siguiente Rin miraba tiernamente a Sesshoumaru, el sintió la mirada y abrió los ojos…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Buen día

 **Sesshoumaru:** Hola

 **Rin:** Quieres desayunar?

 **Sesshoumaru:** No

 **Rin:** Debes desayunar… recuerda que estas en proceso de recuperación

Sesshoumaru la vuelve a abrazar y la atrae contra su pecho, ella pone sus manos en su pecho…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Solo… quédate conmigo… quedémonos acostados

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo y abrazándolo) Está bien… me quedo a tu lado

Sesshoumaru la abrazo como si fuera su oso de peluche favorito y se quedó dormido, Rin se recargo en el pecho de él…

 **Rin:** Yo siempre estoy a tu lado

Se quedó dormida a su lado, dieron las 2 de la tarde, Sesshoumaru comenzó a percibir un olor a rosas, abrió los ojos y vio que estaba acostado con Rin quien aún estaba dormida, parecía una niña pequeña durmiendo a su lado. Sesshoumaru comenzó a acariciarle el cabello a su acompañante, la miraba curiosamente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** ("Quien eres?... que eres de mí?... porque siempre apareces?... solo yo puedo verte… por qué?... eres tan… inocente… si creyera en Ángeles… dirá que… eres… uno")

Sesshoumaru miraba tiernamente a su acompañante, Rin se acurruco en su pecho. Él al ver esa acción le sonrió y la abrazo fuertemente, sentía la paz que había buscado durante tanto tiempo y que ninguna mujer le daba, solo esa niña se la está brindado.

* * *

 **Continuara...**

 **En un día de reflexión, Sesshoumaru se topo con una compañía inesperada... que lo esta enseñando a sentir paz, Sin saber porque lo hizo le pidió a Rin quedarse a su lado y duerme plácidamente abrazándola... Pensando en que es su ángel guardián... Que sucederá entre ellos? Podrá descubrir ese halo de misterio que envuelve a Rin? No se pierdan el** **próximo** **capitulo de esta misteriosa historia! Un Día a tu Lado**


	6. CAPITULO 6 UN DÍA A TU LADO

**ADVERTENCIA:**

 **Las canciones que usaremos son:**

 **Salva Mi Corazón - Aleks Syntek ft. Soraya**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 6.** **UN DIA A TU LADO**

* * *

Rin y Sesshoumaru despertaron al mismo tiempo, ella al verlo le sonrió tiernamente…

 **Rin:** Hola

 **Sesshoumaru:** Hola

 **Rin:** Ya es muy tarde verdad?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Son las 4 de la tarde

 **Rin:** Bueno… pero dime… descansaste?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si

 **Rin:** Durante varios meses que no duermes bien, te despiertas en las madrugadas y ya no puedes dormir

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sorprendido) Como sabes eso?

 **Rin:** Sabes… yo sé mucho sobre ti

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Seriamente) Por qué?

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Porque mi misión… es cuidarte

 **Sesshoumaru:** Cuidarme?

 **Rin:** Si… bueno me voy a levantar para prepararte algo de comer

Se levantó de la cama, había dejado secar su ropa que era unos jeans azules y una blusa blanca de manga larga con cuello alto ya que vio que podía usarlos se vistió, se cepillo el cabello y se hizo su media coleta con su listón azul marino, se hizo su moño, Sesshoumaru mientras ella se vestía la había estado observando. Rin se dio cuanta y le dedicaban tiernas sonrisas.

 **Rin:** Te espero en la cocina para que comas

Salió de la habitación de Sesshoumaru, quien se levantó, se quitó la pijama; se puso unos jeans negros y una camisa color blanca, se acomodó su cabello y se miró al espejo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Cuidarme?... a que se refiere esa niña?

Salió de su habitación y escucho que el estéreo de la sala estaba prendido con música muy tierna y romántica.

Bajaba por las escaleras, percibía por toda su casa un olor a rosas y a pan dulce. Miraba su casa, era grande, pero estaba sola, había algo que comenzaba a cambiar, era que alguien estaba con él, siempre lo ha estado y el jamás se dio cuenta, se dirigió a la cocina y se encontró a Rin preparándole algo de comer, entro a la cocina y se puso junto a ella, la castaña se encontraba cortando verdura…

 _Dime si yo estoy mal, que fue no se_ _  
Dime como perdí las ganas de vivir no se  
Todo fue un instante y a sufrir de pie para no caer_

 **Rin:** Que bueno que ya bajaste… dime… que se te antoja comer?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Pues… la verdad no se

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Bueno… pues te preparare algo que se hacer… espero te guste

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que es?

 **Rin:** Ya lo veraz

Le sonrió a Sesshoumaru y le acaricio su rostro, él al sentir la mano de Rin noto que seguía estando fría, pero no le importo se quedó tan sorprendido de lo que ella había hecho, que solo la miro algo confundido, Rin siguió cocinando. Sesshoumaru salió de la cocina y se fue a su sala, se sentó en un sillón y se tocó su mejilla recordando que la dulce Rin lo había acariciado. Después de un rato…

 **Rin:** Sesshy… ven ya está listo

Sesshoumaru se levantó y se fue a la cocina, al llegar vio la mesa puesta, habían cubiertos perfectamente ordenados, un mantel blanco, vasos de cristal y unas flores en el centro de la mesa. Sesshoumaru estaba muy confundido no sabía lo que sentía, jamás lo habían tratado de esa manera, ni su misma madre, él se quedó parado a mitad de la cocina, Rin lo vio y se dirigió a él…

 _Dime si yo estoy bien, no sé qué hacer_ _  
Si huir o volver  
Buscando una solución para que no dejes de apreciarte amor  
No te voy a perder_ _._

 **Rin:** (Tomándolo de la mano) Ven… es hora de que comas

Le sonrió y lo llevo a la mesa de la cocina, lo sentó y le sirvió de comer, la comida que le preparo fue una sopa de verduras…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que es esto?

 **Rin:** Sé que estás acostumbrado al caviar y cosas así… pero ahora te prepare una sopa de verduras

 **Sesshoumaru:** Huele muy bien

 **Rin:** (Sonriéndole) Espero te guste

Sesshoumaru probó lo que le había preparado…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Sabe muy bien

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Que bueno que te gusta

 **Sesshoumaru:** Esta delicioso

 **Rin:** Sabes?… las sopas son muy buenas… curan cualquier mal ya sea físico o mental

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Interesado) Enserio?

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Si

Sesshoumaru se percató de que Rin no comía…

 _Quiero dejarlo todo salva mi corazón_ _  
Siempre creído y creo en ti  
Quiero entregarlo todo salva mi corazón  
Eres la luz de mi vivir_

 **Sesshoumaru:** Y tu… no piensas comer?

 **Rin:** No… yo estoy bien

 **Sesshoumaru:** Pero…

 **Rin:** Si tu estas bien… yo también lo estoy

Sesshoumaru la miraba algo extrañado ya que le decía cosas muy raras, cuando termino de comer…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Estuvo muy rico

 **Rin:** Me alegro que te haya gustado… ahora vamos a salir a caminar

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que?

 **Rin:** Vamos a ir a dar un paseo… recuerda que tienes que distraerte

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Fríamente) Bueno… vámonos

Rin tomo la mano de Sesshoumaru y salieron de la casa, Sesshoumaru iba a la chochera cuando la chica lo detiene…

 **Rin:** A donde vas?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Por el auto

 **Rin:** No… iremos a pie

 **Sesshoumaru:** Pero…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Necesitas caminar… anda vámonos

Sesshoumaru y Rin iban caminando por la calle, la castaña lo llevaba de la mano, el por su parte comenzaba a sentir cosas muy raras en su ser, cosas que jamás había sentido con nadie, la joven lo miraba y le sonreía, el solo la miraba con su mirada calculadora.

 _Dime si yo estoy mal si te falle_ _  
Solo quiero olvidar buscando una solución  
Todo se ilumina descubriéndote_

 _No te quiero perder_

* * *

Llegaron a un parque y se sentaron en el prado…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Es hermoso verdad?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Fríamente) Hay mucha gente

 **Rin:** Pero es lindo… mira como juegan los niños

 **Sesshoumaru:** Los niños son muy escandalosos

 **Rin:** Oye… vamos a remar

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que?

 **Rin:** (Recargándose en el brazo del chico) Vallamos a remar quieres?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Fastidiado) Está bien… vamos

Se levantaron del prado y se tomaron de las manos, un anciano que viva en las calles se les acerca…

 **Anciano:** Joven… por favor… podría darme unas monedas?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Fríamente) Que dice?

 **Anciano:** Podría ayudarme?… es que no tengo para comer

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Despóticamente) Yo no tengo por qué ayudarlo… si quiere dinero consígalo por su cuenta

Se soltó de Rin y comenzó a caminar solo cuando lo alcanza y lo toma del brazo…

 _Quiero dejarlo todo salva mi corazón  
Siempre he creído y creo en ti  
Quiero entregarlo todo salva mi corazón  
Eres la luz de mi vivir_

 **Rin:** Sesshy… por favor… ayúdalo

 **Sesshoumaru:** No tengo por qué hacerlo

 **Rin:** El necesita dinero… por favor

 **Sesshoumaru:** Yo no soy banco

El anciano lo miraba algo extrañado ya que el chico hablaba solo. Sesshoumaru comenzó a caminar, pero Rin con una voz muy dulce…

 **Rin:** Sesshy… te lo suplico

Sesshoumaru no pudo continuar con su camino, se regresó a el anciano, de sus bolsillos saco varios billetes y se los dio…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Tome… aprovéchelos en algo que valga la pena

El anciano los tomo y con una mirada de agradecimiento…

 **Anciano:** Muchas gracias Joven… Dios se lo pague

 **Sesshoumaru:** Vallase y cómprese algo

 _Quiero dejarlo todo salva mi corazón_ _  
Siempre creído y creo en ti  
Quiero entregarlo todo  
Salva mi corazón  
Eres la luz de mi vivir_

El anciano se fue muy contento, mientras caminaba…

 **Anciano:** Se ve que es rico… lastima… creo que está loco ya que estaba hablando solo

Mientras Sesshoumaru lo miraba irse, en su interior sintió algo que jamás había sentido, el bienestar por haber ayudado a alguien, Rin lo tomo de la mano y se la beso…

 **Rin:** Gracias por haberlo ayudado… eres muy bueno

 **Sesshoumaru:** No hagas eso

 **Rin:** (Sonriéndole) Que no haga qué?

Sesshoumaru se sonrojo y le dio la espalda a la chica…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Aun… quieres ir a remar?

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Si

 **Sesshoumaru:** Vámonos

Sesshoumaru espero a Rin y cuando ella lo alcanzo él la tomo de la mano y así se fueron caminando, cuando llegaron a un lago que había en el parque, rentaron una lancha y comenzaron a remar. Sesshoumaru remaba mientras que Rin lo miraba y le sonreía, metió su mano en el agua, él la veía muy tiernamente.

Rin lo salpica con agua, Sesshoumaru la miro seriamente, ella le sonrió, Sesshoumaru acomodo los remos para que no se cayeran y también comenzó a salpicar a Rin ambos jugaban en el agua, todos lo que remaban se le quedaban viendo a Sesshoumaru ya que lo veían solo, pero él estaba con una chica, con una niña que lo comenzaba atraer cada vez más y más.

 _Quiero dejarlo todo_ _  
Salva mi corazón  
Siempre he creído y creo en ti  
Quiero entregarlo todo  
Salva mi corazón_

 _Eres la luz de mi existir._

* * *

Después dejaron de remar, ambos caminaban por la calle iban algo mojados ya que habían jugado con el agua del lago, cuando iban para la casa de Sesshoumaru vieron una librería, él miro por el aparador y vio un libro que le llamo mucho la atención, el libro se llamaba… "A la Sombra de los Ángeles". Sesshoumaru se detuvo…

 **Rin:** Que te pasa?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Espérame aquí… ahorita regreso

 **Rin:** Esta bien

Sesshoumaru entro a la librería y compro el libro, al salir…

 **Rin:** Sesshy

 **Sesshoumaru:** Vámonos

Tomo la mano de Rin y comenzaron a caminar, ambos iban en silencio cuando ella decidió terminar con el…

 _Salva mi corazón,_

 _Salva mi corazón._

Rin: Sesshy… que compraste?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Algo… para despejarme algunas dudas que tengo

 **Rin:** Es bueno que te informes… espero que encuentres las respuestas que estás buscando

 **Sesshoumaru:** Eso también espero

* * *

Llegaron a la mansión, entraron y se fueron directamente a la habitación de Sesshoumaru…

 **Rin:** Oye… puedo darme un baño?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si claro

 **Rin:** No quieres nada de cenar?

 **Sesshoumaru:** No… estoy bien gracias

 **Rin:** Esta bien… bueno voy a bañarme

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… ve

Rin se metió al baño, Sesshoumaru se sentó en una silla y saco el libro que acababa de comprar

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Seriamente) Veamos… si eres tu un… ángel… o qué demonios eres

* * *

 **Continuara...**

 **Sesshoumaru por primera vez se interesa en el mundo espiritual, en un libro poco usual para sus gustos... Rin poco a poco lo hace sentir calidez en su frió corazón... sera que poco a poco renazca de su frialdad? Podrá encontrar las respuestas que busca sobre Rin en ese libro? No se pierdan el** **próximo** **capitulo de esta misteriosa historia! Nuevas Emociones que Nacen en mi Ser**


	7. CAPITULO 7 NUEVAS EMOCIONES QUE NACEN E

**ADVERTENCIA:**

 **Las canciones que usaremos son:**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 7.** **NUEVAS EMOCIONES QUE NACEN EN MI SER.**

* * *

Sesshoumaru estaba en su silla leyendo el libro en voz alta mientras Rin tomaba una ducha…

 **Sesshoumaru** : Los ángeles son seres que nos cuidan y nos protegen, nacemos con uno y siempre velan por nuestro bienestar. Cuando los ángeles están a nuestro lado sentimos mucha tranquilidad, mucha paz, y todos nuestros problemas mentales o malestares físicos se curan. Ellos fueron hechos para cuidarnos, si nosotros estamos bien… ellos también

En eso…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

 **Sesshoumaru:** Y tu… no piensas comer?

 **Rin:** No… yo estoy bien

 **Sesshoumaru:** Pero…

 **Rin:** Si tu estas bien… yo también lo estoy

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

 **Sesshoumaru:** Así que… no… no puede ser

Siguió leyendo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Los Ángeles se presentan en distintas formas… si uno los ve físicamente, será el único ser que lo pueda ver, nade puede ver a su ángel ya que es suyo y es el asignado para cuidarlo

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

 **Sara:** Joven… no hay nadie ahí

Sesshoumaru voltea y ya no ve a nadie…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Asustado) Que demonios pasa?

 **Sara:** Joven… se siente bien?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Sara… había una chica en mi oficina

 **Sara:** Joven… no había nadie

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Confundido) Claro que si… yo llegué con ella… yo te dije que te deshicieras de ella

 **Sara:** Joven… usted llego solo

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

Sesshoumaru comenzó a razonar más las cosas…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Así que… ella es… ella es… mi ángel de la guarda? (Leyendo el libro) Los ángeles también se pueden identificar cuando están a nuestro lado por un olor muy peculiar, que es olor a flores o a dulces. Es su olor característico ya que son seres tiernos y puros, también, aunque no podamos verlos u olerlos, cuando sentimos que nos abrazan es porque nuestro ángel está con nosotros

Dejo su libro y la guardo en su cajón que estaba junto a su cama…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… ella… ella siempre está conmigo

Rin salió de bañarse, la chica se puso la pijama que le había prestado…

 **Rin:** Hola

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirándola) Hola

 **Rin:** No vas a bañarte?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… oye…

 **Rin:** Que pasa?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Nada

Sesshoumaru caminaba a su baño ella se iba a salir de la habitación cuando…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Te quedaras conmigo esta noche?

 **Rin:** Quieres que me quede?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si

 **Rin:** Esta bien (Sonriendo) Me quedo

La joven se sentó en la cama, Sesshoumaru se metió a bañar, mientras lo hace…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Así que es un ángel… pero… y sus alas?... bueno eso no importa… así que solo yo puedo verla porque es mía… eso me agrada… Rin es mía… Mi Rin

Termino de bañarse, se puso su pijama, al salir del baño vio a Rin mirando por la ventana…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que miras?

 **Rin:** Las estrellas

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que tienen de bonitas?… son un montón de luces perezosas, no hacen nada por nadie

 **Rin:** Eso no es verdad… mira… ven

Sesshoumaru se acerca a ella y ambos miran a la ventana…

 **Rin:** Las estrellas son nuestras compañeras… todos nacemos con una estrella, tú tienes una estrella muy grande ya que eres exitoso, eres un gran empresario, todo lo que haces lo haces muy bien… sabes mi estrella es esa

Rin le señala la estrella central de la constelación de Acuario…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Según mis clases de astronomía… es la estrella central de la constelación de Acuario

 **Rin:** Si… es verdad… dime… cual te gusta a ti

 **Sesshoumaru:** No tengo una favorita

 **Rin:** Bueno… escoge una

Sesshoumaru mira al cielo y ve una…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Esa

 **Rin:** Que linda estrella oye… Sabes cual es?

 **Sesshoumaru:** No… cual es?

 **Rin:** Es la estrella central de Escorpión

 **Sesshoumaru:** En serio?

 **Rin:** Si… que signo eres?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Escorpión y tu?

 **Rin:** Yo soy una Acuariana

 **Sesshoumaru:** Valla

 **Rin:** (Tomándolo de las manos) Cuando necesites ayuda… mira a tu estrella y pídele que te ayude, al pedirle ayuda es como si le pidieras ayuda a Dios y te aseguro que te escuchara

 **Sesshoumaru:** Yo jamás he rezado… no creo que me escuche

 **Rin:** Claro que si… el escucha a todos

Sesshoumaru no sabe por qué, pero siente un impulso muy grande; toma de la cintura a Rin y la atrae hacia el abrazándola…

 **Sesshoumaru:** En serio lo crees?

 **Rin:** (Abrazándolo) Si… lo creo así

La abrazaba fuertemente, ella estaba recargada en el pecho de él y lo abrazaba fuertemente.

* * *

Rin rompió el abrazo y lo llevo a la cama, ambos se acostaron y se abrazaron. Sesshoumaru aspiraba el aroma de Rin, mientras que ella se acurrucaba en su pecho. Se cubrieron y se quedaron dormidos, a la mañana siguiente Rin y Sesshoumaru se despertaron al mismo tiempo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Hola

 **Rin:** Hola

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Abrazándola) Que haremos hoy?

 **Rin:** Nos quedaremos en casa encerrados

 **Sesshoumaru:** Y que haremos aquí?

 **Rin:** Pues nos quedaremos todo el día viendo televisión

 **Sesshoumaru:** Pero…

 **Rin:** Jamás lo haz hecho verdad?

 **Sesshoumaru:** No

 **Rin:** Bueno pues… hagámoslo hoy

Rin se levanto y Sesshoumaru…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin

 **Rin:** Si dime?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ve a la habitación de mi madre y ponte algo de ropa

 **Rin:** Muchas gracias

Salió de la habitación y se fue a la de la mamá de él, abrió el closet y vio un vestido azul rey, lo tomo y se lo puso. El vestido era esponjado, le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, no tenía mangas, atrás tenía un moño blanco, salió de la habitación al salir se encontró con…

 **Rin:** Sesshy

 **Sesshoumaru:** Te vez muy bonita

 **Rin:** Muchas gracias

 **Sesshoumaru:** Acabo de pedir comida en un restaurante… espero no te moleste

 **Rin:** (Abrazándolo) Claro que no… hoy haremos lo que tú quieras

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Abrazándola) Eso si me agrada

Sesshoumaru y Rin tendieron la cama, acomodaron la casa, la limpiaron y al terminar…

 **Rin:** Bueno… ahora que hemos terminado de acomodar tu casa… podemos descansar viendo la televisión

 **Sesshoumaru:** No teníamos por qué limpiar… la señora que viene cada semana se encarga de eso

 **Rin:** Oye… no toda la gente está a tu disposición ni esta para servirte siempre

 **Sesshoumaru:** Le pago por hacerlo

 **Rin:** Sesshy… mira… el dinero no es todo en la vida…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Claro que si… si tienes dinero… tienes el mundo

 **Rin:** Eso no es verdad… si tienes amor… tienes el mundo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Esas son estupideces… el tiempo es dinero y el amor no existe

Rin lo abraza tiernamente…

 **Rin:** No… el tiempo es vida y la vida es amor… si tienes eso… tienes todo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Creí que haríamos lo que yo quisiera

 **Rin:** Y lo haremos… bueno… que quieres hacer?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Pues… vamos a mi habitación… y veamos una película

 **Rin:** Esta bien… oye… quieres palomitas?

Sesshoumaru: Si

 **Rin:** Iré a la cocina a prepararlas… te alcanzo en la habitación

* * *

Sesshoumaru se subió a la habitación, ella fue a la cocina, busco unas palomitas, las metió al horno de microondas y se esperó a que estuvieran. Mientras tanto en la habitación de Sesshoumaru, él buscaba que película verían…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Buscando en un cajón) Que película veremos… no se me ocurre cual…

Ve una película y se le dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro, la sonrisa era algo maliciosa…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tomando la película) Veamos qué tan valiente es… mi ángel… será divertido

Sesshoumaru saco la película, escogió una película de terror, la película se llamaba "Poltergeist".

* * *

Las palomitas terminaron de hacerse, Rin la saco del horno de microondas y las puso en un recipiente, llevo unos refrescos en lata y subió a la habitación. Sesshoumaru la esperaba en la puerta y la ayudo con las provisiones…

 **Rin:** Ya viste que película veremos?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo, cosa rara en el) Si… espero te guste

 **Rin:** Estoy segura que si

Los chicos pusieron las palomitas en la cama y los refrescos en la mesa de la lámpara. Sesshoumaru puso la película, ambos se acostaron boca abajo mirando el televisor. La película comenzó, al principio todo era tranquilo, Rin estaba atenta mirando la película y comiendo palomitas, Sesshoumaru la miraba de reojo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** ("Se asustará?")

Rin miraba la película, Sesshoumaru también la miraba, pero de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Rin, en la película sale un monstro muy feo y ella al verlo se le recarga a Sesshoumaru en su hombro asustada…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que te pasa?

 **Rin:** Na… nada

 **Sesshoumaru:** Segura?

 **Rin:** S… si

Siguió viendo la película, trataba de mostrar serenidad, aunque por dentro de moría de miedo, en otra escena salieron los muertos vivientes, Rin miraba algo horrorizada, Sesshoumaru se reía ya que la mirada de ella era de terror…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que nunca has visto una película de terror?

 **Rin:** Este… si… pero…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Entonces no tienes por qué asustarte

 **Rin** : Este… si tienes razón

Sesshoumaru se arrima junto a ella y le pone su mano en la cintura de la chica…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Además… yo estoy a tu lado cuidándote

Rin al escuchar esa frase se sonrojo, Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta del sonrojo de la chica…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que te pasa?

 **Rin:** Pues… es que…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que ocurre?

Rin lo miro a los ojos…

 **Rin:** Se supone que… yo debo cuidarte… y más sin en cambio… tu… me estas cuidando a mi

Sesshoumaru le dio una leve sonrisa…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Solo… ve la película

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Si

Sesshoumaru seguía abrazando a Rin quien estaba muy a gusto a su lado, la película ya no le dio tanto miedo ya que sentía que todo estaba bien y que a lado de su protegido nada la asustaba. Sesshoumaru tenía algo planeado en su mente, solo él lo sabia, ya que de vez en cuando miraba a Rin y sonreía traviesamente, ella lo miraba y le dedicaba tiernas sonrisas. Sesshoumaru al ver esas sonrisas sentía algo muy raro en su interior, no sabía exactamente que era pero para él era muy raro, esa niña o mocosa como él le llamaba lo hacía sentirse a gusto pero incomodo a la vez. Rin tenía pensado algo en mente, quería hacerlo pero no sabía como, estaba algo nerviosa pero tomo aire, volteo a ver a Sesshoumaru y lentamente se acercó a él; cerro los ojos y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla a Sesshoumaru, el al sentir ese beso sintió algo muy cálido en su interior, Rin se volteó a otro lado ya que estaba muy sonrojada.

Sesshoumaru sonrió tiernamente por que aquella acción que había tenido Rin le había agradado …

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin

Ella volteó a verlo, Sesshoumaru se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios a Rin, se quedó sorprendida, él tenía los ojos cerrados, ella los tenia abiertos y haciendo bizcos ya que no se esperaba la acción de Sesshoumaru como respuesta a lo que ella había hecho, Sesshoumaru se separó un momento y se percató que Rin estaba muy sonrojada y sorprendida, él se acerca de nuevo y la besa, Rin lentamente cierra sus ojos y comienza a corresponderle al beso de Sesshoumaru, la acuesta y se pone sobre ella besándola tiernamente.

* * *

 **Continuara...**

 **Se han dado un beso muy tierno, Sesshoumaru se ha convencido de que Rin es su ángel de la guarda... Que pasara en este beso? Sera que Sesshoumaru se esta enamorando de Rin? No se pierdan el** **próximo** **capitulo de esta misteriosa historia!** **SIENTO ALGO MUY PROFUNDO EN MI CORAZÓN POR TI.**


	8. CAPITULO 8 SIENTO ALGO MUY PROFUNDO EN

**ADVERTENCIA:**

 **Las canciones que usaremos son:**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 8.** **SIENTO ALGO MUY PROFUNDO EN MI CORAZÓN POR TI**

* * *

Sesshoumaru estaba sobre Rin besándola tiernamente, ella lo abrazaba delicadamente. Sesshoumaru sentía una paz incomparable, jamás con ninguna otra mujer lo había sentido, pensaba que probablemente porque ella era su ángel guardián pero… no… sabía que no era así… esa mocosa, su ángel de la guarda… era la mujer correcta para él.

Rin rompió el beso…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que ocurre?

 **Rin:** Tengo… miedo

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Acariciando el rostro de ella) Por qué?… no voy a comerte

 **Rin:** Es que… yo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besándola) Tu que cariño

 **Rin:** Yo… no… puedo… no lo tengo permitido

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besando el cuello de ella) Por qué?

 **Rin:** Porque… no quiero que sufras

Sesshoumaru la toma de las manos y la mira fijamente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Esto jamás… escúchame bien… jamás se lo he dicho a ninguna persona… solo te lo diré a ti… porque… tu… tu…

Rin lo miraba curiosamente, Sesshoumaru tomo aire y le dijo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Tu… eres la única que se… que jamás… me haría daño… sé que no me harás daño porque… tu… eres la única persona que se ha preocupado por mi… sin pedirme nada a cambio y… porque… porque… algo dentro de mí me dice que… puedo confiar en ti siempre… que puedo dejar mi vida en tus manos

Rin al escuchar eso le sonrió, Sesshoumaru se acercó lentamente a los labios de Rin y la beso tiernamente, ella cerraba los ojos y le correspondía amorosamente a los besos de su protegido.

Sesshoumaru pensaba que ni siquiera su madre lo había cuidado con todo el cariño y el amor que Rin lo hacía, eso no significaba que él quisiera buscar una madre en ella, si no que encontró a la chica que llenaba sus expectativas y presentía que sería la única que le saciaría sus deseos y lo haría sentirse… amado.

Sesshoumaru comenzaba a intensificar los besos que le daba a Rin, ella correspondía con mucho amor. Sesshoumaru bajo su mano y comenzó a acariciar la pierna de Rin, quien abrió los ojos y rompió el beso…

 **Rin:** Yo… yo… yo no soy así

 **Sesshoumaru:** Pero…

Sesshoumaru se quita de encima de Rin, la castaña se levanta de la cama, él la mira algo sorprendido, Rin se va a la ventana y mira las estrellas de la noche…

 **Rin:** Solo… me… quieres para…

Sesshoumaru se levanta de la cama y se pone detrás de ella, le pone sus manos en los hombros y la voltea a su dirección…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Jamás… una mujer… me había rechazado

 **Rin:** Yo… es que… yo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Yo… no sé qué me pasa a tu lado… cuando te conocí… si quería pasar una noche contigo… pero ahora… no sé por qué… pero no lo haría contigo por placer… si no… porque…

Sesshoumaru acerca lentamente a Rin, quien se para de puntitas y el le da un beso muy tierno en los labios. Rin comienza a llorar; Sesshoumaru siente las lágrimas que caen del rostro de Rin y la deja de besar…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que pasa?

 **Rin:** No… sabes… cuanto tiempo… espere porque me besaras… porque te fijaras en mí… y solo de esta manera pudiste hacerlo… ahora que… me tengo que ir de este mundo

Rin se soltó de Sesshoumaru y salió de la habitación llorando, él se quedó parado mirándola irse, cuando salió de la habitación para alcanzarla, se dio cuenta de que no había nadie, el vestido que era de su madre estaba tirado en las escaleras, corrió a la habitación de su madre y se dio cuenta de que Rin se había llevado la ropa que ella traía puesta el día que la encontró en la carretera. Sesshoumaru se dejó caer en la cama de su madre y se quedó atónito…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Tu dijiste que… te iras de mi lado… que te iras de este mundo… por qué?

Cambio su fría expresión por una cara de preocupación y de dudas.

* * *

Mientras tanto Rin llego a un hospital, entro a una habitación y en la cama vio a una chica que estaba en un profundo sueño…

 **Rin:** Por qué?... se supone que yo no debí de… pero… fue imposible… yo te… amaba desde hace mucho tiempo… pero tu jamás te diste cuenta

Se queda sentada en una silla que esta junto a la cama, en eso Kikyou entra a la habitación y se acerca a la chica que está dormida…

 **Kikyou:** (Con lágrimas en los ojos) Ay amiga… llevas 6 meses sin despertar… no valía la pena que… intentaras… hacer lo que hiciste… él no lo vale

Lloraba amargamente sobre la chica, Rin miraba a Kikyou, se levantó y la abrazo por detrás. Kikyou sintió mucha tranquilidad y sonrió levemente…

 **Kikyou:** (Sonriendo) Amiga… te estamos esperando… no te vallas

Salió de la habitación triste, Rin miraba a la chica dormida y sentía una gran melancolía…

 **Rin:** (Llorando) Yo… yo… lo amo tanto que… cambie su lugar por el mío

Lloraba tristemente en el hospital, mientras afuera de la habitación…

 **Naraku:** No hay avance verdad?

 **Kikyou:** No… ninguno… lleva 6 meses así

 **Naraku:** Sabes… me arrepiento de…

 **Kikyou:** Solo querías ayudarla… además… es muy buena en su trabajo y creímos que el…

 **Naraku:** Pues fuimos unos tontos… ella se enamoró de él… y el jamás la tomaba en cuenta… siempre a lado de súper modelos y demás tonterías… siempre encerrado en su maldito mundo de materialismo y de grandeza

 **Kikyou:** Lastima que… ella se enamoro

Kikyou y Naraku se abrazaron ya que estaban muy tristes por su amiga que no sabían si viviría o moriría.

* * *

Después de eso la semana termino. Sesshoumaru durante ese transcurso se la había pasado llamando a Rin, en su libro de ángeles venían rituales para llamar a los ángeles de la guarda, el los hizo al pie de la letra, pero no conseguía verla. Llego el lunes él se arregló y se fue a su trabajo.

Al llegar a su empresa todos lo miraban algo extrañados, el sentía que esas miradas le molestaban…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que demonios están mirando?

Todos dejaron de mirar, mientras iba a su oficina uno de sus trabajadores se acercó a él…

 **Trabajador:** Joven

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que pasa?

 **Trabajador:** Los señores de Nike llamaron para ver lo de su campaña y como usted no estaba pues… nos tomamos el atrevimiento de comenzar la campaña… le traigo todos los avances de lo que hemos hecho

Sesshoumaru se quedó sumamente sorprendido…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ven conmigo a mi oficina

El trabajador lo siguió, Sara al verlo…

 **Sara:** Buen día Joven

 **Sesshoumaru:** Buen día Sara

Sesshoumaru abrió la puerta de su oficina con la esperanza de ver a Rin, pero al ver el interior de su oficina se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente solo, se quedó parado en la puerta algo desanimado

 **Trabajador:** Joven… la pasa algo?

 **Sesshoumaru:** No… no es nada

El trabajador y Sesshoumaru se sentaron en el escritorio y el joven empresario comenzó a revisar todo lo que sus empleados habían hecho…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Esta… excelentemente bien

 **Trabajador:** Gracias… solo que… falta alguien de nosotros

 **Sesshoumaru:** Quien falta?

 **Trabajador:** Una chica que trabaja con nosotros… bueno… trabajaba… era muy amable… lástima que… bueno no importa… pero la verdad su trabajo es muy bueno

 **Sesshoumaru:** Quien es esa chica?

 **Trabajador:** Es una chica con apariencia muy infantil, pero ahora no viene porque… usted sabe no?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Yo?

 **Trabajador:** Si… ella está muy mal en el hospital donde trabaja su hermano

El trabajador se quedó mudo ya que a Sesshoumaru le molestaba que le recordaran que Naraku es su medio hermano…

 **Trabajador:** Discúlpeme Joven… yo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** No importa… ahora… sigan con la campaña

 **Trabajador:** Si joven… espero ya esté mejor de salud

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sorprendido) Lo estoy… y… gracias por preguntar

El trabajador le sonrió y salió de la oficina, Sesshoumaru comenzó a trabajar como siempre.

* * *

Los días pasaron, una semana más, Sesshoumaru iba a su trabajo ya no era tan malo con sus empleados cada día era un poco más amable, un día caminaba por el parque y se encontró a un niño que vivía en la calle, lo miro, y el niño también lo miro a él, el niño inocentemente le sonrió, Sesshoumaru al ver esa sonrisa se acordó de Rin, se acercó al pequeño y le dio dinero…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Cómprate algo sí?

El niño lo miro feliz y le dio un dulce a cambio, Sesshoumaru lo tomo y el niño se fue muy feliz a comprarse dulces y los repartió con sus amigos. Sesshoumaru al ver la acción del niño sintió que a pesar de que el niño era más chico… era más maduro que él.

Regreso a su casa, al llegar se fue a su habitación y comenzó a sentirse deprimido, se sentó en su cama y seguía leyendo su libro de los Ángeles, se desesperó…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Aventando su libro) No puedo… no puedo aceptar que… estoy… estoy… maldición!... porque?... por qué llegaste así como así… y te vas de la misma manera… no sé qué demonios siento por ti… me siento solo sin ti… me siento vació… contigo era algo muy… hermoso debo admitirlo… Rin… por que no vienes… porque me dejaste solo? (Gritando) Rin!

Sesshoumaru mira a su ventana y ve parada a la chica que durante tantos días lo tuvo en melancolía por no verla…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin

Lo miraba tiernamente, aunque también su mirada de ella tenía cierta melancolía…

 **Rin:** Hola

Sesshoumaru se levantó de su cama y se acercó a ella…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Molesto) Donde habías estado?

 **Rin:** Pues…

Sesshoumaru la abraza…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que no te das cuenta que sin ti… yo no soy nada… que no puedo estar sin ti?

 **Rin:** (Abrazándolo) Es que… yo… tenía que dejar que pensaras las cosas

 **Sesshoumaru:** No hay nada que pensar… yo no tengo nada que pensar… lo único que me queda… es… y te pido que… no te apartes de mí… quédate conmigo… esta noche… y siempre

 **Rin:** Yo siempre estaré a tu lado…

 **Sesshoumaru:** No… no como ángel… si no como mujer

 **Rin:** Como sabes que…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Eso no importa… solo quédate

Sesshoumaru beso tiernamente a Rin quien lo besaba muy amorosamente, Sesshoumaru se sienta en la cama ella no sabe qué hacer, Él la atrae hacia sí y se sienta en sus piernas, ambos están frente a frente Rin sentada con las piernas abiertas sobre Sesshoumaru quien la besaba apasionadamente.

Sesshoumaru rompió el beso, Rin lo miraba algo nerviosa, comenzó a bajar sus manos a las piernas de Rin y lo miraba algo confundida…

 **Sesshoumaru:** No tengas miedo… no pasara nada malo.

* * *

 **Continuara...**

 **Después de no verla... de no sentirla... de haberla besado y de ser rechazado... se dio cuenta de que no puede vivir sin ella... que la quiere a su lado y no solo como Ángel... si no como una mujer. Rin regreso a su lado porque motivo? Como fue que cambio su lugar por el de Sesshoumaru? Podrán entregarse al amor? No se pierdan el** **próximo** **capitulo de esta misteriosa historia! MI ÚNICO Y VERDADERO AMOR**


	9. CAPITULO 9 MI ÚNICO Y VERDADERO AMOR

**ADVERTENCIA:**

 **Este capitulo contiene Lemon Ligero**

 **Las canciones que usaremos son:**

 **Entra en mi vida - Sin Bandera**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 9.** **MI** **ÚNICO** **Y VERDADERO AMOR**

* * *

 _Buenas noches,_

 _Mucho gusto,_

 _Eras una chica más._

 _Después de cinco minutos ya eras alguien especial._

 _Sin hablarme,_

 _Sin tocarme,_

 _Algo dentro se encendió._

 _En tus ojos se hacía tarde y me olvidaba del reloj._

Sesshoumaru besaba intensamente a Rin, quien se estaba dejando llevar, ya no le importaba nada, ni las reglas ni nada… estaba muy enamorada de ese hombre, él paseaba sus manos por el cuerpo de ella.

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… mi Rin… déjame... amarte

 **Rin:** Sesshy... yo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Solo... déjate llevar

Sesshoumaru comenzó a levantar la blusa de Rin, quería detenerlo pero no pudo, levanto los brazos y dejo que él le retirara la blusa, Sesshoumaru vio la parte de arriba de Rin, lo único que quedaba era el sostén, uno de sus dedos comenzó a pasearlo desde los labios de Rin hasta su abdomen, Rin lo miraba amorosamente, él le sonreía, después paseo sus manos por la espalda de Rin y llego al broche del sostén, él era muy hábil así que no le costó ningún trabajo y le retiro el sostén a la chica, Rin estaba desnuda de la parte de arriba. El la contemplaba muy fascinado…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Eres tan hermosa…

 **Rin:** Lo crees?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… así lo creo y lo veo

 **Rin:** Yo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Sabes?… cuando te conocí… llegaste en el momento más preciso, me has enseñado tanto… que… contigo aprendí lo que realmente es vivir

 _Estos días a tu lado me enseñaron que en verdad_

 _No hay tiempo de terminar para comenzar a amar._

 _Siento algo tan profundo que no tiene explicación,_

 _No hay razón ni lógica en mi corazón._

Sesshoumaru se acercó al busto de Rin, sentía el aliento de él y su respiración comenzó a agitarse, Sesshoumaru delicadamente comenzó a besar el busto de ella, Rin lo abrazaba y daba leves gemidos ya que era placentero aquello que estaba experimentando. Sesshoumaru comenzó a masajear el busto de ella quien cerraba sus ojos, después el comenzó a succionar su rosado pezón y Rin gemía levemente. Después la chica aparto a Sesshoumaru y le retiro la camisa, lo tenía frente a ella mirando su bien formado pecho y comenzó a pasear sus manos por su pecho desnudo mientras que Sesshoumaru tenía sus manos en sus glúteos le daba leves apretones, Rin cerraba sus ojos y mordía sus labios, Sesshoumaru se acostó en la cama atrayendo a Rin con él, quedando sobre él.

 _Entra en mi vida,_

 _Te abro la puerta._

 _Sé que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas._

 _Entra en mi vida,_

 _Yo te lo ruego._

 _Te comencé por extrañar,_

 _Pero empecé a necesitarte luego._

Sesshoumaru acariciaba la espalda de ella y la besaba en los labios, Rin tenía sus ojos cerrados, tenía miedo de abrirlos y despertar de un maravilloso sueño. Sesshoumaru comenzó a deslizar el pantalón de la chica, ella lentamente desabrocho el pantalón de él y las prendas de ambos cayeron al suelo, Sesshoumaru acariciaba las piernas de ella, quería disfrutarla poco a poco, ya que él pensaba que tenía toda la noche para amarla y toda la vida. Rin besaba el pecho y el cuello de Sesshoumaru, él deslizo la última prenda de Rin, ella también hizo lo mismo, Sesshoumaru cambio la posición y se puso sobre Rin.

 _Buenas noches,_

 _Mucho gusto,_

 _Ya no existe nadie más._

 _Después de este tiempo juntos,_

 _No puedo volver atrás._

 _Tú me hablaste,_

 _Me tocaste y te volviste mi ilusión._

 _Quiero que seas dueña de mi corazón._

La miraba con ojos de amor y deseo, Rin también deseaba que eso pasara, él se acercó lentamente, beso tiernamente los labios de Rin, la chica acariciaba la espalda de él, besaba su cuello y su pecho. Sesshoumaru bajo al cuello de ella lo besaba y le daba leves mordiscos, Rin daba leves gemidos le encantaba lo que Sesshoumaru le estaba haciendo, Sesshoumaru la miro a los ojos y le sonrió tiernamente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Estas… lista?

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Si

Sesshoumaru bajo su boca al busto de la chica y lo besada tiernamente, la chica cerraba sus ojos y disfrutaba del momento, sus expresiones eran de placer, pero tiernas; el por su parte besaba, daba leves mordiscos y succionaba el busto de Rin, después de un jugueteo muy apasionado Sesshoumaru abrió lentamente las piernas de ella, se acomodó sobre ella y comenzó adentrarse en Rin, ella lo abrazaba de la espalda y aferraba sus manos en ella. Sesshoumaru la besaba tiernamente en los labios, los gemidos de ambos se dejaron escuchar por toda la habitación, las envestidas eran lentas, pero Sesshoumaru poco a poco fue subiendo el ritmo de ellas, Rin disfrutaba el momento…

 **Sesshoumaru:** No… importa… que… seas… mi ángel… yo…

 **Rin:** Sesshy… yo… ahora debo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… te… amo… te amo

 _Entra en mi vida,_

 _Te abro la puerta._

 _Sé que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas._

 _Entra en mi vida,_

 _Yo te lo ruego._

 _Te comencé por extrañar,_

 _Pero empecé a necesitarte luego._

Sesshoumaru besaba apasionada y tiernamente el cuello de Rin, ella al escuchar las palabras de su protegido sintió que era demasiado feliz y comenzó a llorar. Sesshoumaru sintió las lágrimas de ella correr por su rostro y la miro tiernamente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Te… lastime?

 **Rin:** No… jamás… lo harías… pero… debo irme

 **Sesshoumaru:** Pero…

 **Rin:** Yo… no… podía permitir que tu… murieras… por eso… te cuido… y no solo… porque es mi… obligación… si no porque… te amo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… no me dejes

 **Rin:** Lo… siento

Sesshoumaru seguía moviéndose sobre Rin hasta que ambos llegaron al éxtasis y se quedaron dormidos.

Después de un tiempo Rin despertó y sintió que Sesshoumaru la abrazaba, la chica lo miraba amorosamente y sintió un gran pesar dentro de ella y comenzó a derramar lágrimas de dolor…

 **Rin:** Me… encantaría quedarme contigo… pero… yo di mi vida a cambio de la tuya… solo quería… estar contigo de esta manera… demostrarte cuanto te amo… discúlpame… pero ten por seguro que jamás te dejare solo

 _Entra en mis horas,_

 _Sálvame ahora,_

 _Abre tus brazos fuerte y déjame entrar._

Le dio un beso tierno en los labios de Sesshoumaru, el seguía dormido y dio una leve sonrisa al sentir los labios de ella, se levantó de la cama, se vistió, cuando termino abrió la ventana y mirando al cielo…

 **Rin:** Kami-Sama… puedes llevarme cuando quieras… y gracias por… concederme el deseo de… que el siga con vida

* * *

Una luz entro y se llevó a Rin. A la mañana siguiente Sesshoumaru despertó contento…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… mi amor… te amo

Abrió bien los ojos y se encontró en su cama solo, se levantó rápidamente, se puso algo encima y busco como un loco por toda la casa a la única mujer que ama…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… Rin!

Llego a la sala y recordó…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

 **Rin:** Yo… no… podía permitir que tu… murieras… por eso… te cuido… y no solo… porque es mi… obligación… si no porque… te amo

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que yo… muriera… acaso… yo… iba a morir?... entonces… Rin… ella es… una mujer que… dio su vida por mí?

Se vistió como loco y salió de su casa, mientras manejaba…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Recuerdo que…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

Sesshoumaru iba saliendo del ascensor cuando una de sus empleadas choca con él, la chica le tira unos documentos a Sesshoumaru…

 **Chica:** (Apenada) Lo siento mucho joven

Sesshoumaru la miro de manera muy fría, la chica le ayudo a recoger los documentos y se los dio en sus manos, ella al mirarlo le sonrió tiernamente, Sesshoumaru le arrebato los papeles y con su voz fría…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ten más cuidado mocosa

Sesshoumaru comenzó a caminar, la chica usaba un moño azul marino en su cabello y miro irse a Sesshoumaru

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

 **Sesshoumaru:** Esa chica… ella… se parece a… no puede ser… debo encontrarla… espero que alguien sepa de ella en la empresa

* * *

Manejaba como un loco, al llegar a su empresa subió rápidamente por las escaleras y llego al piso donde trabajaban los publicistas…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Agitado) Buenos… días

 **Todos:** Buenos días joven

 **Sesshoumaru:** Oigan… necesito… saber…

En eso un trabajador se acerca a él…

 **Trabajador:** Joven… siéntese y tome aire

Sesshoumaru se sentó, se tranquilizó y les pregunto…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Díganme… como es la chica que ya no viene a trabajar y díganme por qué motivo?

Todos se quedaron callados hasta que una chica…

 **Chica:** Vera Joven… la chica que trabajaba aquí… está en el hospital por qué… ella…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que tiene?

 **Chica:** Ella está en estado de coma, hace como 6 meses que no despierta

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Ansioso y preocupado) Por qué?... que le ocurrió?

 **Trabajador:** La verdad… no sabríamos decirle… nadie nos informó nada, el único que le puede decir es su hermano… el doctor

Sesshoumaru al escuchar eso se salió corriendo de nuevo, todos lo miraron…

 **Trabajador:** Que le pasara?

 **Chica:** Creo que le interesa saber de Rin

Todos regresaron a su puesto de trabajo, Sesshoumaru iba manejando hacia el hospital donde trabajaba su hermano…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Confundido) No puede ser… acaso… esa niña… con la que choque… es mí…

* * *

Mientras tanto en el hospital…

 **Naraku:** Kikyou… creo que tenemos que hacerlo

 **Kikyou:** Mi amor… es muy cruel

 **Naraku:** No tenemos de otra… además… no creo que el tonto de mi hermano quiera costearle sus gastos más tiempo

 **Kikyou:** La dejaremos morir?

 **Naraku:** Así parece

 **Kikyou:** No… no quiero… no me resigno a eso

 **Naraku:** Es lo mejor… además… a pesar de todo lo que hemos hecho por ella… nada funciona

 **Kikyou:** Amor… esto es muy doloroso… yo no puedo resistirlo

 **Naraku:** Créeme que a mí también me duele hasta el alma y más porque el motivo de que ella este en coma… es porque… es por culpa de mi hermano

 **Kikyou:** En este momento… como odio a tu hermano

 **Naraku:** Yo también… porque por su culpa nuestra amiga esta…

 **Kikyou:** A punto de morir

Kikyou lloraba en el pecho de Naraku y el la consolaba, soltaba una que otra lagrima también de dolor.

* * *

Afuera del hospital Sesshoumaru estaciono su auto y se metió al hospital, al entrar le pregunto a la recepcionista…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Señorita… necesito hablar con el Dr. Naraku

 **Recepcionista:** Esta en el tercer piso

 **Sesshoumaru:** Gracias

Sesshoumaru comenzó a caminar y cuando paso por las escaleras vio a…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin!

La chica iba subiendo las escaleras, la llamaba pero ella no le hacía caso, la chica iba subiendo las escaleras, él la seguía y cuando llegaron al tercer piso, la castaña desapareció…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Donde estás?

Iba como loco por todo el piso cuando choco con…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Kikyou

 **Kikyou:** Que te pasa? Te sientes bien?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Donde esta?

 **Kikyou:** Quien?

 **Sesshoumaru:** La chica que acaba de subir

 **Kikyou:** Que chica?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Desesperado) Una chica con aspecto infantil que es la mujer que amo y se llama Rin

Kikyou al escuchar eso se quedó fría y no sabía que decirle…

 **Kikyou:** La mujer que amas?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… donde esta?

 **Kikyou:** (Molesta) Pues… ven conmigo

* * *

Kikyou se llevó a Sesshoumaru a una habitación, al entrar vieron a una chica que estaba dormida, tenía una máscara de oxígeno…

 **Kikyou:** Ela aquí

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sorprendido) No… mi Rin… ella es Rin

 **Kikyou:** Si… ella es Rin… a la que quieres desconectar

* * *

 **Continuara...**

 **Se ha dado cuenta de quien es Rin... siendo demasiado tarde... cuando ya no hay nada que hacer por ella... Porque Rin esta en el hospital en coma? Que fue lo que la llevo a ese estado? Porque Sesshoumaru podía verla? Podrá recuperarla ahora que se ha enamorado por primera vez? No se pierdan el** **próximo** **capitulo de esta misteriosa historia! UNA DOLOROSA Y TRISTE VERDAD.**


	10. CAPITULO 10 UNA DOLOROSA Y TRISTE VERDA

**ADVERTENCIA:**

 **Las canciones que usaremos son:**

 **El muchacho de los ojos tristes - Janette**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 10.** **UNA DOLOROSA Y TRISTE VERDAD**

* * *

Sesshoumaru se acercó a la cama donde estaba esa niña, la observo cuidadosamente, la chica que él había conocido, con mejillas rosadas y labios rosados ahora era pálida como un papel y sus labios eran casi morados, nada de lo que él había conocido, cosa que le partió el corazón verla así sin vida y demacrada…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… ella es mi Rin

 **Kikyou:** Tu Rin?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… mi Rin

 **Kikyou:** (Enojada) Como te atreves a llamarla así?... ella está así por tu culpa

 **Sesshoumaru:** Desde cuando esta así?

 **Kikyou:** (Desesperada y llorando) Desde hace 6 meses… está en coma… y tú la quieres desconectar porque te hace perder tu valioso dinero… y ahora vienes diciendo que es tu Rin?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Pero si ella… Kikyou… créeme… yo no la conocí hasta hace unas semanas que se aparecía frente a mi sorpresivamente… me dijo que… ella había dado su vida por mi… Kikyou… solo yo la podía ver… además… ayer… acabamos de hacer el amor

 **Kikyou:** Que sarta de estupideces estas diciendo?... ella no pudo haber estado contigo… está en coma y por más que la hemos intentado hacer reaccionar no podemos

 **Sesshoumaru:** Te juro que eso paso

En eso entra Naraku…

 **Naraku:** Que pasa aquí?

 **Kikyou:** Tu hermano se está volviendo loco

 **Sesshoumaru:** No… no es verdad… Naraku

 **Naraku:** Vamos a mi consultorio y hablamos

 **Kikyou:** Ve con el… yo me quedo con Rin

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirándola preocupado) Rin… mi Rin

 **Naraku:** Ven Sesshoumaru… hablaremos en mi consultorio

Sesshoumaru y Naraku salieron del cuarto, Kikyou se quedó con Rin…

 **Kikyou:** Ay amiga… tanto lo amaste que… atentaste contra tu propia vida

* * *

Naraku y Sesshoumaru estaban en el consultorio…

 **Naraku:** Me quieres explicar qué demonios te pasa?

 **Sesshoumaru:** No lo sé… te juro que no sé qué está pasando

 **Naraku:** Cuéntame… que tienes?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Pues… mira lo que paso fue que un día, cuando salí de arreglar unos negocios me fui a mi auto, unos hombres me querían asaltar, pude acabar con ellos pero uno me iba a llegar por sorpresa con una navaja… y entonces una (Sonriendo) niña… me salvo la vida, después cuando hubo una matanza en otro restaurante me salvo de nuevo, siempre la veía cuando menos la esperaba y se iba de la misma manera… el día que fuiste a mi oficina… ella estaba allí, ella era la chica con la que yo hablaba… era Rin… me cuido cuando estuve recuperándome del desmayo que tuve, me hizo compañía… y sabes algo… ayer… le hice el amor… es la única mujer que yo amo con todo mi ser

Naraku vio a su hermano muy cambiado y con una mirada llena de sinceridad era una persona muy distinta a lo que era antes…

 **Naraku:** No sé por qué la veías pero… ella desde hace 6 meses que está en coma

 **Sesshoumaru:** Por qué?

 **Naraku:** Pues… todo empezó así…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

Rin, Naraku y Kikyou habían ido a la misma universidad solo que, en carreras distintas, los chicos se habían graduado, Naraku y Kikyou ya trabajaban en el hospital donde está ahora, pero Rin no encontraba trabajo, una tarde en el departamento de los tres…

 **Kikyou:** No te desanimes Rin

 **Rin:** Ay amigos… es que llevo meses y no encuentro trabajo

 **Naraku:** Y por qué no vas a pedir trabajo a la empresa de mi hermano?

 **Rin:** Y si no me acepta?

 **Kikyou:** Claro que lo hará… eres muy buena publicista

 **Rin:** (Animada) Está bien… iré

 **Naraku:** Te deseo suerte

Rin fue a la empresa, le hicieron entrevistas de trabajo y la chica se quedó a trabajar en esa empresa, trabajaba muy arduamente y todos estaban complacidos con su trabajo, un día… Rin choco con el dueño de la empresa…

 **Rin:** (Apenada) Lo siento muchísimo Joven

Le ayudo a Sesshoumaru a recoger los documentos, lo miro a los ojos y le dedico una tierna sonrisa, Sesshoumaru le arrebato los documentos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Fríamente) Fíjate bien por donde vas mocosa

Sesshoumaru se fue y Rin lo miraba irse, desde ese entonces la chica se enamoró perdidamente de Sesshoumaru, cada vez que llegaba, lo miraba tiernamente y con un rubor rojo en sus mejillas lo miraba llegar todas las mañanas, el con sus lentes oscuros le dedicaba frías e indiferentes miradas. Rin les contó a sus amigos que estaba enamorada del empresario más joven del país…

 **Kikyou:** Amiga será mejor que no te hagas ilusiones

 **Naraku:** Es verdad… mi hermano es un tonto y solo le interesa lo material

 **Kikyou:** Amiga… enamórate de todos menos de el

 **Rin:** Pero… yo no creo que sea así… él se ve que es amable y tierno solo que… no lo demuestra

 **Naraku:** Él es un materialista, soberbio y avaro

 **Kikyou:** Amiga… olvídate de el

 **Rin:** (Ilusionada) No puedo… además… encontré una canción que le va de maravilla

 **Naraku:** Ay Rin

 **Kikyou:** Pues… cántanosla

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Bueno

Prendió su estéreo, puso la pista de la canción y comenzó a cantar…

 **Rin:**

 _Ni una simple sonrisa,_

 _Ni un poco de luz en sus ojos profundos._

 _Ni siquiera reflejo de algún pensamiento_

 _Que alegre su mundo._

 _Hay tristeza en sus ojos hablando y callando_

 _Y bailando conmigo_

 _Una pena lejana que llega a mi alma_

 _Y se hace cariño_

 _El muchacho de los ojos tristes_

 _Vive solo y necesita amor_

 _Como el aire necesita verme_

 _Como a él solo necesito yo_

 _El muchacho de los ojos tristes_

 _Ha encontrado al fin una razón_

 _Para hacer que su mirada ría_

 _Con mis besos y mi gran amor_

 _Ni su nombre conozco,_

 _Y ya quiero volver a encontrármelo a solas,_

 _Y en sus ojos de otoño,_

 _Dormir poco a poco_

 _Olvidando las horas._

 _Yo pretendo saber por qué extraña razón,_

 _Hoy sus ojos no ríen._

 _Yo pretendo lograr,_

 _Con ternura y amor ver sus ojos felices._

 _El muchacho de los ojos tristes_

 _Vive solo y necesita amor_

 _Como el aire necesita verme_

 _Como a él solo necesito yo_

 _El muchacho de los ojos tristes_

 _Ha encontrado al fin una razón_

 _Para hacer que su mirada ría_

 _Con mis besos y mi gran amor_

 _El muchacho de los ojos tristes_

 _Vive solo y necesita amor_

 _Como el aire necesita verme_

 _Como a él solo necesito yo_

Rin estaba muy emocionada con él, una mañana se decidió declararle sus sentimientos a su jefe, ella lo esperaba afuera del edificio, pero él no llegaba, así que entro a trabajar, su jefe de ella la mando a dejarle unos papeles a Sesshoumaru, iba muy feliz ya que tendría la oportunidad de declararse.

Llego a la oficina de su amor, pero no estaba la secretaria, así que decidió entrar y cuando abrió la puerta de la oficina de Sesshoumaru vio algo que le rompió el corazón.

Sesshoumaru estaba acostado en su escritorio y Sara su secretaria estaba desnuda sobre el moviéndose rápidamente, ella gemía de placer, y el también. Rin dejo caer los papeles de la impresión y de sus ojos color castaños comenzaron a derramar lágrimas, levanto los papeles, los dejo en el escritorio de Sara, se fue corriendo del lugar y del edificio

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

 **Naraku:** Eso paso, antes de que cayera en coma… no los contó

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Enojado) Que estúpido

 **Naraku:** (Irónicamente) Ahora te das cuenta?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Deja de decir estupideces… y por qué cayo en coma?

 **Naraku:** (irónicamente) Eso es lo interesante… veraz (Seriamente) ese día, Kikyou y yo llegamos del hospital, Rin llegaba antes que nosotros y siempre nos recibía con su tierna alegría pero… ese día no fue así… la llamábamos… pero nadie contestaba… fuimos a su habitación y la vimos allí en el suelo tendida, con un frasco vacío de pastillas en su mano, Rin estaba fría y pálida… como la acabas de ver, Kikyou y yo la trajimos al hospital le hicimos un lavado de estómago para que no le afectara más los químicos de las pastillas pero… ella esta con vida, su corazón aun late… reacciono por unas horas y nos contó lo que había pasado pero después no despertó más… y desde hace 6 meses… ella está en coma

Sesshoumaru estaba pálido por lo que había escuchado, sentía que el espíritu se le iba del cuerpo, en eso con tono desesperado…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que se puede hacer? Aun pueden hacer algo?

 **Naraku:** (Irónicamente) Te interesa? Pero si decías que no te importaba lo que pasara con ella

 **Sesshoumaru:** Mira no me importa como le hagas o lo que tengas que hacer… pero quiero que hagas reaccionar a Rin lo antes posible me escuchaste?

 **Naraku:** Te saldrá caro

 **Sesshoumaru:** No me importa… doy todo mi dinero… pero a cambio… tráela de regreso a mi lado… tienes una semana para hacerlo me entendiste?

Sesshoumaru saco su chequera y le dio…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ahí tienes… y si te hace falta más, solo dime pagare lo que sea… pero haz que despierte

Sesshoumaru se fue del consultorio de Naraku, el chico vio el cheque…

 **Naraku:** (Sorprendido) Que? Me pago en dólares? Realmente… la quiere de regreso

Kikyou entro a con Naraku…

 **Kikyou:** Amor…que paso?… tu hermano salió algo desesperado

 **Naraku:** Kikyou… tenemos mucho que hacer

 **Kikyou:** De que hablas?

Le enseño el cheque a Kikyou…

 **Naraku:** Mira esto

Kikyou lo miro…

 **Kikyou:** 100 mil dólares?

 **Naraku:** Si… me dijo que no importaba lo que costara… que daría su dinero porque ella reaccionara

 **Kikyou:** Le contaste todo?

 **Naraku:** Si… todo

 **Kikyou:** Y que notaste?

 **Naraku:** Kikyou… crees en los ángeles?

 **Kikyou:** Claro que si

 **Naraku:** Pues… Rin es el ángel de mi hermano… y él la ama tanto que… ha cambiado mucho por ella

 **Kikyou:** Ella lo ama también

 **Naraku:** Es una lástima que…

Kikyou: Aun podemos hacer algo… debemos esforzarnos mas

 **Naraku:** Tienes razón amor

 **Kikyou:** Tu hermano me dijo que se quedaría esta noche con ella

 **Naraku:** Enserio?

 **Kikyou:** Si… espero que con esto… Rin despierte

* * *

Sesshoumaru entro a la habitación de Rin, la chica estaba dormida, se acercó una silla junto a la cama de ella y la tomo de la mano…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Estas fría… como cuando llegamos a mi casa… ahora lo entiendo todo… soy un tonto… y sabes por qué?... por qué te tenia a mi lado siempre… te tuve frente a mi todo el tiempo y lo único que hacía era ignorarte, te trataba muy mal… y cuando tú me ibas a declarar tus sentimientos… me viste cometiendo la peor estupidez de todas… y por esa razón… tu estas aquí

Sesshoumaru se acerca a ella, le besa la mano a la chica…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… no me dejes… despierta por favor… te lo suplico… abre los ojos

Cerro sus ojos al abrirlos su vista se nublo porque por primera vez… lágrimas de sus ojos salían, besaba la mano de Rin, la chica tenía una expresión muy calmada y de tranquilidad, en eso una voz varonil…

 **-** Sesshoumaru… Sesshoumaru

Al escuchar la voz la reconoció…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sorprendido) Padre?

El padre de Sesshoumaru apareció frente a él, era un hombre físicamente muy parecido a él, al verlo se sorprendió…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que… que haces aquí?

 **InuTaisho:** Realmente la amas?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Con todo mi corazón

 **InuTaisho:** Es una lástima que te hayas dado cuenta hasta el último momento

 **Sesshoumaru:** De que hablas?

 **InuTaisho:** Esa muchacha es un verdadero milagro… ella es tu ángel guardián en persona

 **Sesshoumaru:** Porque lo dices?

InuTaisho se acercó a la cama de la chica, la miro con ojos de misericordia y agradecimiento

 **InuTaisho:** Sabes?… le debo tanto a esta chica… porque… ella ofreció su vida a cambio de la tuya

 **Sesshoumaru:** Explícate mejor

 **InuTaisho:** Esta niña intento suicidarse no por cobardía ni por nada de eso

 **Sesshoumaru:** Entonces?

 **InuTaisho:** Hijo… eras tú el que iba a morir, Kami-Sama había decidido que te llevaría de esta tierra, pero Rin se ofreció para que tu vivieras

* * *

 **Continuara...**

 **Sesshoumaru sabe parte de la verdad de lo que había pasado con Rin... pero ahora... su padre fallecido le rebela algo aun mas impactante... el verdadero motivo de Rin para hacer lo que hizo... Podrán salvar a Rin? Sesshoumaru podrá tenerla de regreso a su lado? Que destino tiene este hermoso amor de los dos? No se pierdan el** **capitulo final de esta misteriosa historia!** **EL ANGEL QUE KAMI-SAMA MANDO PARA SER FELIZ A SU LADO.**


	11. CAPITULO FINAL Y PROLOGO EL ÁNGEL QUE KA

**ADVERTENCIA:**

 **Las canciones que usaremos son:**

 **A la sombra de los Ángeles - Gustavo Lara**

* * *

 **CAPITULO FINAL Y PROLOGO EL ÁNGEL QUE KAMI-SAMA MANDO PARA SER FELIZ A SU LADO.**

* * *

 **Sesshoumaru:** A que te refieres con eso?

 **InuTaisho:** Te contare todo… ese día que Rin te vio con tu secretaria, la chica estaba llorando en su habitación, yo comencé a hablarle. Al principio se asustó, pero después cuando me mostré ante ella se sorprendió… y esto fue lo que paso…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

Rin tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, se levantó del suelo…

 **Rin:** Quien es usted?

 **InuTaisho:** Soy el padre de Sesshoumaru

 **Rin:** (Secando sus ojos) Mucho gusto señor

 **InuTaisho:** Dime… por qué llorabas?

 **Rin:** Porque… yo amo profundamente a su hijo… pero mis sentimientos no son correspondidos

 **InuTaisho:** Deberías guardar tus lagrimas… no debes llorar por eso… además… el… tiene el tiempo contado

 **Rin:** A que se refiere?

 **InuTaisho:** Mi hijo… está a punto de morir

 **Rin:** (Asustada) Que?

 **InuTaisho:** Así es… Kami-Sama así lo ha decidido

 **Rin:** Pero él es un hombre muy sano

 **InuTaisho:** Mi hijo trabaja como un loco y además… es algo histérico así que… le dará un infarto muy pronto… por eso te digo que guardes tus lagrimas para otra ocasión

 **Rin:** (Atónita) El morirá?

 **InuTaisho:** (Decaído) Si… así es

Rin cayó al suelo, InuTaisho la miro muy angustiada y preocupada…

 **Rin:** No hay nada que hacer?

 **InuTaisho:** No… ya está decidido

 **Rin:** Señor… yo… ofrezco mi vida a cambio de la de su hijo

 **InuTaisho:** (Sorprendido) Que estás diciendo niña? Sabes lo que haces?

 **Rin:** (Decidida) Si… yo ofrezco mi vida a cambio de la de él… que tengo que hacer?

 **InuTaisho:** Pues… Kami-Sama debe de aceptar su ofrecimiento

 **Rin:** Lo hará… yo me moriré en lugar de su hijo

 **InuTaisho:** Estas segura de lo que haces?

 **Rin:** (Decidida) Si

Fue por un frasco de pastillas…

 **Rin:** Con 70 pastillas es más que suficiente

Comenzó a tomar las pastillas, InuTaisho intento detenerla, pero era demasiado tarde, estaba decidida y no permitiría que nadie la interrumpiera, por tantas pastillas cayó al suelo pálida y a punto de morir.

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

 **Sesshoumaru:** Así que ella…

 **InuTaisho:** Si… ella dio su vida por ti

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tristemente) Es un… ángel

 **InuTaisho:** Esa chica es tu ángel guardián

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Confundido) Pero porque…

 **InuTaisho:** La veías?... simple… esta niña no murió, se quedó en estado de coma, así que le pidió a Kami-Sama que le diera la oportunidad de cuidarte y protegerte para que no murieras… él se lo concedió y una vez que tu estuvieras a salvo… ella se iría de este mundo para siempre

 **Sesshoumaru:** Por eso el día que… hicimos el amor… ella se despidió de mí… padre… si muere… yo me voy con ella

 **InuTaisho:** He venido para decirte algo muy importante de parte de Kami-Sama

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Ansioso) Que es?

 **InuTaisho:** Has aprendido a valorar la vida?

Sesshoumaru: Si… a lado de ella lo aprendí

 **InuTaisho:** La amas?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tomando la mano de Rin) Más que a mi vida

 **InuTaisho:** Tienes una oportunidad aun

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Decidido) Dime que tengo que hacer

 **InuTaisho:** Por medio de cualquier expresión… llámala… haz que regrese

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Confundido) Pero cómo?

 **InuTaisho:** Solo tu corazón… te lo puede decir

InuTaisho desaparece, Sesshoumaru se queda confundido y no sabe qué hacer…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Poniendo la mano de Rin en su rostro) Como le hago para que regreses a mi lado?

La mira tiernamente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Sabes?… en el tiempo que no te veía… escuche en la radio una canción… te la cantare… espero me puedas escuchar

Apretó levemente la mano de Rin y comienza a cantarle…

 **Sesshoumaru:**

 _Son esquivos como peces_

 _Imposibles de entender_

 _Bellos más que nadie_

 _Con los huesos de aire_

 _Y el aspecto de mujer_

 _Viven solo de ensalada_

 _Hablan con acento ingles_

 _Van donde haga falta_

 _Sin pedirte nada_

 _Más pegajosos que la miel_

 _A la sombra de los ángeles_

 _A la sombra de los ángeles_

 _A la sombra de los ángeles_

 _Estas tú, estoy yo, está el_

Mientras canta… recuerda todo lo que ha vivido a lado de Rin, su sonrisa, la vez que se quedó sin gasolina en plena soledad de una carretera…

 **Sesshoumaru:**

 _Vas corriendo solo por el parque_

 _Viajas de turista japonés_

 _Se paró tu moto_

 _Se quedó sin gasolina_

 _Y en mitad de la autopista él_

 _El no entiende nada de mecánica_

 _Y le importa un cuerno la hora que es_

 _Pero te acompaña_

 _Con sus alas blancas_

 _Aunque al cielo le dé por llover_

 _A la sombra de los ángeles_

 _A la sombra de los ángeles_

 _A la sombra de los ángeles_

 _Estas tú, estoy yo, está el_

 _A la sombra de los ángeles_

 _A la sombra de los ángeles_

 _A la sombra de los ángeles_

 _Como tú, como yo, como el_

Sesshoumaru con lágrimas en los ojos recuerda aquel momento en que él estaba teniendo sexo con Sara en su oficina, esa imagen fue como un puñal en su corazón al saber que su linda Rin lo vio y que esa fue la causa de un dolor para ella…

 **Sesshoumaru:**

 _Cuando buscas con tu chica el lado oscuro_

 _En las calles por tener intimidad_

 _Cuando atacas con los besos más profundos_

 _Tu ángel de la guardia va detrás_

 _A la sombra de los ángeles_

 _A la sombra de los ángeles_

 _A la sombra de los ángeles_

 _Estas tú, estoy yo, está el_

 _A la sombra de los ángeles_

 _A la sombra de los ángeles_

 _A la sombra de los ángeles_

 _Como ayer, como hoy y después_

Sesshoumaru miro a Rin, le quito la máscara de oxígeno…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Regresa a mi lado

Le dio un beso muy tierno a Rin, pero al ver que no reaccionaba cerro sus ojos y tenía entre sus manos la fría mano de Rin, cuando de pronto, la chica lentamente abrió los ojos, ella se vio en un cuarto de hospital, sintió que unas manos cálidas sostenían su mano, la chica lentamente volteo a ver y cuando vio quien era sonrió y lloro…

 **Rin:** (Débilmente) Sesshoumaru

Al escuchar la tierna voz de ella, abrió los ojos y la miro despierta…

 **Rin:** Que… haces aquí?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Vine… por ti

 **Rin:** No tenías que…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… te quedaras conmigo?

 **Rin:** Realmente… quieres eso?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si

* * *

 **INICIA PROLOGO**

Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso muy dulce, Rin le correspondió tiernamente. A la mañana siguiente Kikyou y Naraku revisaron a Rin y la chica avanzo en su recuperación hasta que fue dada de alta, recupero su color rosado de sus mejillas y de sus labios. Todos estaban muy felices, en especial Sesshoumaru, la llevo a su casa y al llegar…

 **Rin:** Todo sigue igual

 **Sesshoumaru:** No… ya no

 **Rin:** Que quieres decir?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Yo… cambie y ahora… te tengo conmigo para siempre

Sesshoumaru la beso apasionadamente y ella correspondía amorosamente, la tomo de la mano y la llevo a su habitación, al llegar Rin vio que la habitación estaba llena de velas y de pétalos de rosas rojas por toda la cama…

 **Rin:** Y esto?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Esa noche… le hice el amor a tu alma… pero ahora será a tu cuerpo y a tu alma

Acostó a Rin en la cama y se puso sobre ella, la besaba muy tiernamente y lentamente comenzó a desnudarla, ella también entre dulces y desesperadas caricias desnudo a Sesshoumaru.

Al estar ambos desnudos, Sesshoumaru paseaba sus manos por la cintura de Rin y ella paseaba sus manos por la fuerte espalda de su amado. Sesshoumaru pasó sus manos por las piernas de la chica y llego a su intimidad, comenzó a dibujar caricias en ella mientras besaba el cuello de ella. Rin traba de contener los gemidos, pero…

 **Rin:** Ahhh

 **Sesshoumaru:** Disfrutemos este… momento

Rin recorrió la espalda de Sesshoumaru con sus manos y llego al trasero del chico y lo apretaba levemente, Sesshoumaru se excitaba cada vez más. El por su parte bajo al busto de ella y comenzó a tocarlo, lo besaba con ternura, para después comenzarlo a succionar con desesperación Rin daba energéticos gemidos…

 **Rin:** Ahhh… ahhh

 **Sesshoumaru:** Mi hermoso ángel… te extrañe

Sesshoumaru se deleitaba con el busto de la chica que era su lugar favorito de ella ya que lo encontraba apetecible, no pensaba compartirlo con nadie. Rin después se puso sobre él y comenzó a acariciar su bien formado pecho, hizo un camino de besos desde el cuello de su amado hasta su abdomen que era perfecto, toco el miembro erecto de Sesshoumaru; comenzó a acariciarlo y a darle ligeras presiones, sentía como una presión enorme se acumulaba en él, Sesshoumaru gemía energéticamente.

Se pone sobre ella y mete una de sus manos entre las pernas de Rin, toca su intimidad, ya estaba lista para recibirlo, el lentamente le abre las piernas y comienza a adentrarse en ella firmemente. La castaña sentía un leve pero agradable dolor hasta que sintió que algo se rompió y el atravesó la pureza de ella, un hilo de sangre corrió y Sesshoumaru comenzó a subir el ritmo de las envestidas, Rin se mordía los labios y las caderas de la chica comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de Sesshoumaru el cual se volvió descontrolado, la sincronía era perfecta y el placer era incomparable…

 **Rin:** Sesshy… te… amo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Yo también… te amo

Al llegar al éxtasis de un acto de amor puro Rin comenzó a sentir que algo tibio llenaba su ser, ambos seguían unidos y Sesshoumaru estaba sobre Rin…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… gracias

 **Rin:** Por qué?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Por haberme salvado de la terrible… oscuridad en la que yo vivía

 **Rin:** No hay nada que agradecer… yo te amo y te amare siempre… por eso siempre te cuidare

Sesshoumaru deposito un beso en la frente de ella y se quedó sobre ella acurrucado en su pecho ambos recuperaban la respiración ya que aquella demostración de amor había sido muy agotadora.

Pasaron 3 meses, Sesshoumaru y Rin vivían juntos. Kikyou y Naraku también. En la empresa, Sesshoumaru y Rin hacían un gran equipo y la campaña salía muy bien gracias al entusiasmo y la capacidad de los dos.

* * *

Una tarde Rin estaba en el consultorio de Kikyou…

 **Kikyou:** Rin… desde cuando te sientes así?

 **Rin:** Desde haces como unas 6 semanas

 **Kikyou:** Déjame ver… trajiste los análisis que te pedí?

 **Rin:** Si… aquí están

Kikyou los miro y le sonrió a su amiga…

 **Kikyou:** Amiga… viene en camino un Sesshoumarito o una Rin

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Enserio?

 **Kikyou:** Si… felicidades amiga

* * *

Rin y Kikyou se abrazaron la chica corrió a la empresa y al llegar entro a la oficina de su amado muy feliz…

 **Rin:** Sesshy!

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Abrazandola y Sonriendo) Que pasa?

Rin lo abrazo fuertemente...

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Preocupado) Que te dijo Kikyou?

 **Rin:** Amor… estoy embarazada… vamos a tener un bebé!

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Emocionado) Júramelo

 **Rin:** Te lo juro… seremos padres!

Sesshoumaru abrazo a Rin y la beso…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Gracias Rin

 **Rin:** Mi amor… vamos a ser una familia

 **Sesshoumaru:** Pues debemos casarnos lo antes posible

 **Rin:** Si… para ser felices a lado de nuestro hijo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Te dije que hacerlo todas las noches daría resultado

 **Rin:** (sonriendo) Que pícaro eres

 **Sesshoumaru:** Te amo tanto… mi dulce ángel

Sesshoumaru y Rin se dieron un beso muy tierno y ahora estarían juntos para siempre.

Sesshoumaru entendió lo que es realmente vivir y que la persona más rica no es aquella que tiene todo el dinero y el poder del mundo, si no aquella que posee el amor de su vida y que tiene el tesoro mas grande de este mundo que es una persona a quien amar y quien te ame. Con la cual formaras tu vida y una familia y que el amor mas grande es… Dar tu vida por la persona que amas sin condición y sin esperar nada a cambio

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Chicas... llegamos al fin de esta historia... una historia que nos deja un bello mensaje de amor y de vida. Me hace muy feliz que haya sido de su agrado! y que las haya hecho soñar como a mi al escribirlo, les agradezco mucho a todas sus comentarios, calificaciones y todo! ya que sin ustedes este fic no seria nada... no se pierdan mi próximo trabajo que se... les encantara! Muchisisisisisisisimas gracias amigas! Las Adoro! Besos y abrazos!**


End file.
